The Internal Conflict(Part I)
by ComradeDoggo
Summary: Disclaimer, I don't owe any bit of those two games. This idea first came to me when a few of my comrades are pretty lagging behind their studies at school so I decided to help them. So I tried to produce a revision guide that is both educating and enjoyable to read. Since I was playing these 2 games at the same time, I tried to make a cross-over and here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Caution: Even though this fiction was originally written for scientific/academic purposes, some contents were not scientifically /historically accurate because of entertainment needs. The Author of this text **is not someone who is good at science or English** , the whole purpose is mainly for personal enjoyment. Please just smile!

12 December 1962

"The spirit of Christmas and the holiday mood of the New Year can mean many things to all of us. This is a family time for celebration of closer family ties; this is a joyous time in our Christmas religious devotion; and in its broadest meaning, this season hopefully heralds peace throughout the world."

A handsome young man flipped through his draft messages, holding them up against his face. He read them over and over again, trying to spot any mistakes within the lines. After a few lines, he rest the papers on his desk and took out a pen from his ink pot across his enormous table, the pen was hand crafted at the highest standards, it **reflects** a fine blueish ray of light. The young man crossed out a few words in the line, and wrote the replacements on the space above line. His handwriting was in a scribble but with great consistency

"As Commander-in-chief, my best wishes to those in the service of the United States and to their families, at this holiday season."

 _-JFK_

Kennedy lay back on chair, staring at the ceiling, 1962 was a year of tension and events across the world and his nation, the 'Cuban Missile Crisis', the 'Space Race' and civil rights events in Mississippi. "What a Year!" thought Kennedy, he really hoped that the Soviets or the Chinese won't do anything crazy during the new year period, his desire for a break from the heavy work load is certainly reaching its climax. "Well," he thought to himself, "you should have expected that when you were running your presidential campaign.". **1963**? He had no idea what's going to happen: perhaps **Martin Luther King** will start a few more of his non-violent **civil rights protests** ; Nikita Khrushchev probably will set up more communist sates in Asia; Mao is surely going to carry on his nuclear program…

Kennedy rolled his eyes, he was too bordered to think about the future. "Always focus on the present," he said to himself, "Our fate is adjusted by our actions in the present, but for now, I just want to relax on my comfortable chair.". He shut his eyes closed trying to isolate his mind from the complicated world. However, that only lasted for a few seconds before a sharp ring from the telephone broke the silence. Kennedy bounced right up from his chair, all his nerves pulled tight, his veins were once again carrying his blood flow at top rate as if they were going to burst any second. He waited for a second, allowing his heart beat to stabilise from the shock. He grunted and picked up the phone, "J.F Kennedy speaking here,".

The call was from the Pentagon, "Mr President, our CIA team just had a great discovery on one of the captured Soviet submarine, the team decides that it will be important for you to come and see before giving out any further information.". This was an urgent message, Kennedy pressed a button(to call his transportation team) on his table and replied,"I'll be there as soon as possible, see you later" and cut the line. A few minutes later, he was on the road in the "First Car", he started to read some of the information that had just been received. However, the information still didn't state the specific details of the discovery, it just briefly described the discovery as "never seen before" and "stunning". Kennedy looked out the window thoughtfully, it was night, and the sky was darker than the ink produced by the squid, he had no idea about what he is going to see with his bare eyes. He was actually really interested, "what could it be?" he thought, was it some kind of new missile developed by the Soviets, some important documents that is reviewing the Soviet's future plans, or someone important who defected? The car stopped in the underground parking area in the Pentagon. Kennedy stepped out of the car, a group of men dressed in full black coats were waiting there, Kennedy knew them pretty well by their sight, CIA agents. One of the agent, who looked much larger than the others(and was bold) walked up to Kennedy and shook his hand, "Agent 103, Jason Boston, it's my great pleasure to meet you Mr President.".

"I know you," replied Kennedy surprisingly," you are the guy who successfully captured important Soviet documents during the Bay of Pigs mission.".

The agent lowered his head, "I didn't do much, it was actually someone else who should deserve the honour, Mr President.".

"Why?" asked Kennedy curiously, "Agent 103, you really did a great job and served your nation with all of your power, I cannot think of anyone else to take away your fame.".

"No Mr President," Boston made a solute and directed Kennedy to an entrance, "That person is one of my best friends, he saved my life many times.".

"Then who is he?"

"Mr President, you surely will him sooner, but I cannot give you any further details at the moment." Boston replied solemnly.

After going through a series of security checkpoints (of course, there is no need to security check the president), going under the metallic and concrete structure of the Pentagon to the core of the whole building—a few hundred meters underground. The men finally arrived at the 'Nerve Centre', the centre of the global intelligence agency, America's security office, thousands of agents were focusing on their screens, trying to gather any useful information around the world through the eyes of spy planes, satellites and special forces. The room was dark as night, aside from the blue glowing screens of the computer and the gigantic electronic world map(consisting of **light-emitting diodes** ) marking out the missile and military bases across the globe, sending **visible light rays** at **high frequencies**. Kennedy had been here many times after becoming president, but every time he will still be stunned by the extraordinary sight of the world's top intelligence centre. They walked alone on the the glow-in-dark trail which led the men through the overcrowding area. They entered a linear corridor, at the end of it, a roll of armoured agents held their sub machine guns tightly in their muscular hands.

"Behind you, Mr President" Jason opened the door for the rest of the group and hold it with his arm.

The room they entered was a rather cramped up control room, wires of different colours occupied most area on floor.

"Sorry Mr President," Jason looked away guilty, "we are not men of tidiness like you sir.".

"That's totally comprehensible," smiled Kennedy, "Bobby and I used to be messy as well, we spray painted every corner of our rooms. However, I hope all these wires are well **insulated** and connected to **fuses and Earthed properly** enable to prevent electric shocks when a **fault** develops across the **circuit**.".

Jason was shocked by the knowledge of electricity from the young president, "Sir, your physics knowledge is stunning! We did make sure that our electric appliances are **double insulated**.".

"So what do you have to show me?" Kennedy walked up to the colossal glass window in the room, it was lightless on the opposite side of the glass.

Jason did not reply, he pressed a button on the control pad moderately. The **parallel circuits** were completed in the other room, and electricity flowed through the filament of the light bulbs, transferring their **electric energy to heat and light energy**. Light was projected at all directions from the bulb.

Kennedy had to admit that what he saw was a massive astonishment to his mind, he was not expecting anything like that: In the middle of the mighty operation room, was a enormous figure tied on the operation chair which seemed to be microscopic in comparison with the object on top of it. It was covered in brass coloured metallic plate amour, among it, there were countless number of scratches that seemed to be from all kinds of weapon, but none of those manage to do any critical damage to the thick armour plate. A few metallic pipes bent down from a few giant tanks that seemed to be containing oxygen and fuel to the helmet-like object. The plates and the helmet was connected with rough rivets that spanned unequally alone the edges of the helmet and the plates. One arm of the object was connected to an oversized heavy machine gun, that the gun barrel was dented from hitting on hard items, this thing was designed for battle. In the middle of the chest armour plate, was a what seemed to be a mini turbine that was rusty and overused.

Kennedy gazed at it with his mouth opened, "what on earth is that?" he thought. Jason noticed the facial expression of the president, he was quite impressed with his job of stunning the president, "I was just as surprised as you when I saw him for the first time, Mr President.".

Kennedy shut his mouth quickly, "Is it some kind of suit for someone?", he was stilled amazed by the sight of the iron beast.

"Yes indeed Mr President," replied Jason, " under the layers of amour, there is a man's heart.".

"What kind of man is in there?"

"A man without a face," said Jason earnestly, "a man who lost his memories, his identity, his body, the only he had was his soul."

"Is he still alive?"

"I can only say that my dear sir," said Jason in a whisper, " he's soul is freed from the cage that caged him for years.". He pulled another handle on the control board, the room was **sterilised** by strong beams of **Gamma rays** projected from the ceiling.

Kennedy watched in silence, it's pretty hard to imagine any normal person can be fitted into the kind of armour like that. He was still quite curious about that how this super soldier was killed since there were no clear penetrating wounds on his armour.

Jason somehow sensed what his President was thinking about, "It was quite interesting about how he was killed," this attracted Kennedy's attention.

" He shot himself with a pistol," said Jason in a depressed tone, "we still don't really know the reason for this act, but Mr President, that's what we are waiting for you to find out.".

Now, long robotic arms attached on the walls of the operation room extended to the armour in the centre. One of the arm carried a syringe with a lengthy and sharp needle. With the other robotic hands holding the corpse tightly, the long needle pierced deep into the a little hole on the front of the chest armour plate, after a long suction noise of air being forced out of the syringe through **pressure difference** some red liquid was sucked into the glass tube of the syringe and down a long pipe along the robotic arm.

"What on earth is that?" asked Kennedy.

"His memory."

"But you said he lost his memory!"

Jason looked back into the dark blue eyes of Kennedy, "Yes sir, he did, but his memory was transferred into some chemicals and was stored else where outside of his body, and was injected into his suit moments before his death."

"I see." said Kennedy thoughtfully.

Jason went across the room, and took two bicycle helmet like objects that were surrounded with wires, he handed one to Kennedy, "Mr President please allow me to take you on a trip into the memories of the most advanced bio-personal-weapon ever produced by the Soviets."

"Are you sure this is safe Agent 103?"

"Yes, it'll be perfectly safe," replied Jason motionlessly, "We also going to look through the memories of my best friend who was reported lost during a mission 14 years ago, Mason Sinclair."

Kennedy sighed and tried to relax his nerves as he vision became blurry.

—

1 January 1948

It was a few hours after time passed from 1947 to 1948. The streets of New York was still crowded with people, cheering and shouting together, who had just finished celebrating the new year's eve. The people were tightly packed together, trying to block out the coldness of the winter night. A few moments later, the first piece of snow flake of the new year fall from the thick clouds, the transparent water crystal **refracted the light rays** from the ground towards different angles and directions, making it seemed to be like a tiny sparking star.

Through the side paths that led towards different sections of the city, the lights became dimmer as the distance increase from the **central business district** , towards the **inner city**. Finally, on a small alleyway that had literally no source of light, only from the windows on the side of the alley. Two figures were slowly moving through the shadows. They walked side by side in the narrow street, with their shoulders touching the walls beside them. For a long while, no words were spoken, only the soft footsteps from the strangers can be heard.

"Dr Elizabeth Holloway , is it your first time in New York?" said the larger figure in a low but magnetic male voice. The skinner figure giggled, "Mason, how many times I've asked you to not call me Dr when talking to me, it just sound so boring.".

A slight smile appeared across the lips of Mason, this was very unusual for him, since he was trained to keep his solemn look, "Well, Dr Elizabeth, I've expected a rocket scientist to be like you."

Dr Elizabeth looked down shyly if there was light, her face will be as red as an apple, "Mason, please, not all scientists are the kind of people who stay in the lab for 24 hours without any humanity in their soul. Also you always have that army look on your face and behaviour everywhere you go.".

Mason laughed, "Elizabeth, I'm not saying that you are like those mad scientists, besides, my job requires me to be emotionless in missions, but I haven't been motional for a long time before I met you.".

Elizabeth Blushed even more and replied nothing, they were now almost finished with the alley way, and onto the main street they went.

"Do you want me to take you back to your hotel, Dr Holloway ?" asked Mason as he stared into the dark **pupil** s of his mate, the street lamps were strong enough to let him appreciate the beautifulness of his mate. Elizabeth had raven coloured, oily and curvy dark hair. Her eyes were large and watery, she had **iris** the colour of ocean blue. Her cheeks were slightly pale because of the long overnight work in the labs, but were turning to their normal pinkish colour as she looked Mason. Mason seemed slightly older than Elizabeth, he had a scar on his forehead which he got it from his service in the far East in the jungles during the Second World War. His skin had a dark bronze colour. He was clean shaved and his dark hair was little unfixed.

Elizabeth was impressed by the appearance of her mate, however, a sense of worry could seen from her eyes, "Mason, are you sure that you want to take on the mission next week? I can tell your officer to take you out of the squad.".

Mason looked down at the girl with a tone of amusement, "Elizabeth, those guys in my squad fought beside me within every battle, and especially Jason Boston, without him, we won't be able to have this nice little meeting tonight. I promise you that this will be a safe game even if we are flying to Russia, we are just gonna some kick asses and come back, everything's well organised.".

Elizabeth looked away into the darkness, "Anyhow, Mason, I just want you to be safe, promise me that you are going to be back alive and you'll take me to that wonderful place in your home state that you always mention to me.".

"Sure," replied Mason easily.

Elizabeth said nothing more, but hugged tightly around Mason. Mason put his rough hand into the silklike hair of his mate, he really enjoy the feeling of her hair.

7 January 1948

'Mission to harvest nuclear plan from Soviet(Operation Khan) was delayed due to poor weather'

20 January 1948

'Operation Khan was delayed due to the replacement of squad member, Jonny Ryan, with Jack Davison'

23 January 1948

'Operation's destination was changed to the Soviet Nuclear facility in Crimea.'

30 January 1984 (Operation Khan team Aboard USS Midway aircraft-carrier)

Mason stood on the edge of deck, looking down into the ocean. Jason Boston walked up from behind, "What are you looking at lad? Trying to fish?".

Mason laughed, "Just wandering about."

"How's your date with that scientist?" asked Jason, who was already dressed in his bullet proof suit.

Mason smiled, "She's pretty nice."

"Are you guys talking about science every night?" joked Jason.

"She's not those kinds of nerds."

Jason smirked, "Well let's talk about her later, let's getting to do the briefing by the high command."

The two soldiers walked back into the cabin. They entered the cabin room, and found the rest of the team waiting there, "What are you guys up to for so long?" asked a blond haired guy who was shorter than the rest of the group.

"While, Shorty, we don't have for silly discussions, let's get down to the real business," replied Jason, he went to turn on the radio from the central command, after a long noise caused the **electrical disturbances** , a voice can finally be heard from the radio(the radio back in those are still using analogue signals instead of digital signals) , "Can you guys hear me? This is Big Bird,"

Jason quickly bent down to the microphone, "This is Khan Ops, we can hear you Big Bird, please give us the information."

"I'll make this simple," said the voice, "CIA had monitored the Soviets for a long time, recently it is clear that the Soviets are able to cause **nuclear fission** that will led to the possible development of nuclear weapons. However, based on our latest report, the central nuclear research centre of the Soviets is located in a sea side facility on the west coast of Crimea, your task is to capture the documents about the Soviet's nuclear program located in the control room of the research centre. However, guys, if the capture of the documents is successful, your extension mission is to capture Dr Steiner von Braun, the leading nuclear scientist in USSR. This might require you to neutralise the southern wing of the facility, but the USS Chicago nuclear submarine will send out life boats to receive you. In 10 hours, we'll be airdropping you guys at the midwest rural coastline 10 km from the facility, Jack Davison has the ability to speak in fluid Russian, just let him do all the talking.". The report was over, only white noise can be heard from the radio, Jason shut off quickly, "So get dressed in Spetsnaz(Soviet Special Force) uniform in one hour, remember your Russian code, reunite on the deck by 11:30pm. Your retreat plans were already sent to you an hour ago.".

The men started to exit from the room, suddenly, the sharp sound wave was produced by the radio, Jason went to pick up, after a few seconds, his face went from the usual military tone to a smirk, "Mason, someone is trying to find you…". Mason blushed and went for the radio while the rest of the team all started to giggle.

30 January 1948 11:50pm

"Captain, we are all aboard, ready to rock," Mason shouted to the helicopter pilot. Soon, the team was traveling at 300km/h near the surface of the ocean in the dark. Mason looked around, everyone was staring at the ground or in the darkness outside, he looked the Jack, the new comer, "Kid, how well can you speak Russian?"

Jack looked at him sharply, "Quite well,"

"Are you nervous?" asked Mason, as he noticed that the man's face was as white as bone.

"This my second time to Russia," sighed Jack, he went back into silence.

The night was cold and dark, the sea slammed against the rocks, **eroding the coastline** bit by bit. The team landed hard on the rough headland, even the object was a few kilometres away, they men's nerves were as tight as they could be. The wind cut across their faces like millions of blades. The research centre can be seen, through the darkness, its spot lights were the guide for the ops.

31 January 1948 2:54am

"Big Bird, we are there," Jason made a final call to the central command before he hide his radio in one of his side pockets. The men patrolled towards the main gate of the facility. Mason looked around the whole facility, the concrete building was almost covered with gun turrets or pill boxes, he noticed that all the guards were not normal red army soldiers, they all seemed to be Spetsnaz. "Good morning comrade," said Jack to the guard in the front gate in fluid Russian, "we are squad 105, asking for entrance allowance." He handed the guard a piece of document. The guard took the document inside his office, after a short while the front gate opened.

"What now," asked one of the team member silently.

"We are heading to the underground control office, we are gonna use the air vents to get into there," replied Jason.

Their mission was quite smooth by far, the men entered the air vents on the side of the building.

After a long journey in the darkness, Jack stopped in the front, "Guys, we are here." Jason passed him a razor blade that cut though the bottom the air vent. Surprisingly, no one was in the control office. The team stealthily zip-lined down into the office.

"All clear,"

They gather as many pieces of documents as they could find, and also took some images of the latest Russian missiles. "What's next?" asked Nick, an African American sergeant.

"Big Bird can you hear me?" asked Jason who took out his radio, "object 1 is completed."

"Khan Ops, this is Big Bird, nice job, now go find Dr Steiner, he is just 200 meters away."

"Let's use the vents again."

"We are almost finish," thought Mason, "just need to find that guy and we'll be on our way back." as he tried to move through the cramped air vents.

31 January 1948 4:45am

"Dr Steiner should be right down there in that room," said Jack, "but there is no air vents in that room, we have to go in there through the front door.".

By using the **infrared** sensor, the corridor seemed to be clear.

Jason hold he crossbow tightly in one hand and push opened the door slowly, "Holy Jesus, this place is empty!".

A sudden shock went through Mason's body, he knew what's going to happen.

"Thz ist Dr Steiner" said a German accented voice over the **loudspeakers** , "I've al'ready know of your plans, Amelikans!".

The men froze on the floor, waiting their fate to arrive, "Surrandor, there ist no chanze for you to fight back, jop your weapins und Ich might spear your lives."

"Plan B!" screamed Jason, "we have to our asses out of this god damn place."

In a panic, they all rushed towards the nearest exit, but found that it was shut tightly.

"God damn it!"

"We have to find way to blow open this door!" ordered Jason, at the same time, he took out his radio, "Big Bird, this is Khan Ops! We are in some deep ! #$, please give us the closest escape route!"

"Big Bird! Please Reply, this is urgent!"

"Shtop being like a Child Amelikan," said Dr Steiner through the loudspeaker, "you all are now isolated from thy vorld. No one in thy vorld vill know where you are now.".

"You son of a ! #$%" cried Shorty, he shot the loudspeaker with his shotgun, the loudspeaker fell to the ground with its components flying everywhere.

"This is no use at all ya know," said Nick, "Mason are you done setting up the explosives?"

"Almost there," replied Mason, he attached several C4s on the exit door, "hang on what is that yellowish gas?"

The men looked around, a thick yellowish cloud of gas was traveling towards them through **diffusion**.

" **CHLORINE GAS**!" screamed Mason, he remembered visiting the remains of the Nazi concentration camp's gas chamber, see the room that brought death upon millions of people, men, women and children.

They all took a deep breath and ran away the explosives to a safer distance, Mason pressed the trigger, a huge boom, the shockwaves soon followed, sending him falling on his back.

A row of Spetsnaz were standing outside, dressed in black suits and gas masks holding their weapons. Jason cursed and threw a few smoke grenades and fired randomly into the smoke. Bullets were flying pass their ears as they sprinted for their dear life.

"Where the hell is Jack?" asked Mason as he checked the back while running.

"Jack's down, I saw him lying on the floor after I left the chamber," replied Armstrong, an engineering soldier.

"God damn it."

Jason suddenly, stopped, "This is it guys, we have to go into this vent enable to exit the building," everyone stared down at the tight opening of the vent, they all knew perfectly well that if some throw a few a frags into there or pour **gasoline** or pump Chlorine gas into there, they'll be dead with seconds.

"You guys get down there now," said Mason suddenly, everyone looked at him, "I'll cover you and I'll just blow this damn entrance so they can't get you guys.".

"Mason you can't!" shouted Jason, "we are a team, we are gonna strive, fall and die together.".

"No," Mason pulled out his pistol and pointed at Jason, "get your hell down or I'll just do the work for the god damn Soviets.".

Jason entered the vent last, he looked at Mason who were planting his last explosives all over the room, "I have to thank you for my life, friend, do you have any wishes that I can help you to fulfil?"

Mason sighed, "Tell Elizabeth that I was killed during the fire fight.".

"Is that it?"

"Go!"

Mason was facing the gang of Spetsnaz who surrounded him, they all held up their AK-47Us dimming at his head. One of them, who seemed to be the commander ordered, "American, drop your weapon right now!"

Mason dropped his rifle.

"Go search in the vent!" ordered the commander, Mason held up his bomb trigger and pressed sharply.

He closed his eyes as the fragments pierced into his body like cutting through jelly.

4 February 1948, Stalingrad, Soviet Secret Research facility—Fort Frolic

"Comrade Steiner, how confident are you on the possibility of succeeding Subject Zeta?" said a male voice in deep Russian accent.

"Komrado, thiz ist already mine 101st trail, I zee no reason of failing thiz time."

"Are you sure? This American had already cost us a lot, he blew up the containers for the **nuclear waste** killing a whole squad of our comrades! We had put in all motherland's technology to save this slave of capitalism!"

Dr Steiner laughed wickedly, "Well, he ist thy first subject surviving from **Alpha** emitting fragments in his body, which caused most his organs to **mutate**. I just need allow the same mutation happen to every part of his **body tissue** …"

Mason tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was a scene of blurry white. How could he be still alive? He expect pain to be covering his body, but he could feel nothing, it felt as if the only part of him that is alive was his brain. What is going to happen, what is that god damn mad scientist going to do to him?

8 February 1948

His vision was improving, one morning, he noticed that he was able to look around the room.

The door opened, and Mason was able to see the person he was sent to capture, Dr Steiner. Dr Steiner had a long hooked nose, his face was a boney form which it was easy to sketch out the shape of his skull. Mason noticed that all Dr Steiner's tooth were replaced by sharp metallic fangs. The Doctor gave him a gruesome stare through his robotic eyeball. The scientist seemed to be appreciating a piece of artwork, "Amelikan, you'll neva believe how you look right now."

"You god damn ! #$%" thought Mason.

"Ich was neva expecting my first surviving subject will be an Amelikan," said Steiner, "I remembered that time when your bombers flew over Berlin, dropping bombs onto my precious fatherland, on that day, I promised to revenge, I will see Amelika burn in fire with my own eyes."

Mason just stared at him in anger.

"You may stare at me anyway you like," smiled Steiner, "Now I should introduce you to your former friend, Comrade Kijkove Rosenberg." The door opened and the figure who Mason used to know as Jack Davison entered. Now, he was dressed in Russian uniform, "Hello Masson, do you really think that the motherland will be stupid enough to allow a few SEAL members dressed in Spetsnaz uniform to enter the most important facility in Russia? Of course not! Comrade Stalin knew your plans long before the mission, our original plan was to capture all you and make a international scandal but you stopped that to happen, so we changed our plans slightly."

Mason cursed in his heart, his desire for revenge was like a volcano that was about to erupt. He **adrenaline(released from his adrenal glands)** level had reached its peak, he felt as if his heart will stop functioning the next second.

Kijkove came closer to Mason looking at him from above, "See you later then Mason, we can talk again any time you want, if you still have the ability to find me.", then he looked back at Dr Steiner, "Doctor, even though I fully trust your skills but over the concern of my safety, are you really sure that he will not attack me when your work is finished."

"Komrade, I've already promised our gret leater tzat thz project vill bring no harm to our motzerlant. Iim fully prepared fully fur any unexpekted rezultz. Und komrade, you'll probably never see him again." replied Steiner.

"Then that's a lot more safe, good bye, American." laughed Kijkove as he turned to leave the room. The room was left with Mason and Steiner again, "Two dayz later," signed Dr Steiner, "zthat you'll either become another failed projekt, abandoned forever, or you'll become my greatzst kreation ever."

Steiner pressed a button on the desk nearby," Zend in the guyz."

Two surgeons entered dressed in what seemed to be nuclear proof suits that was coloured in bright orange.

"Put 'im into 'The Room'," ordered Dr Steiner. One of the surgeon took an enormous syringe filled with some clear liquid, he plugged it forcefully into Mason's right arm, even he couldn't feel any pain, he could still feel the strong impact force due to the change in **momentum**. "What the hell they just injected into me?" thought Mason, he quickly got his answer as he vision went dark.

"Здравствыйте." said a voice beside him, Mason opened his eyes, he was moved into a different room, the room was full of pipe lines across the ceiling, it seemed to be less cleaned than Steiner's room. Then, Mason went to look for the speaker on his left. Technically, what he saw was nothing less than a large chunk of flesh that was attached with millions of pipes, syringes and wires. Behind the bush of wires and tubes, a head shaped figure could be see. Mason gasped in his mind, "What on earth is that."

The figure seemed to found out that Mason couldn't speak, "You looked like someone from the West. It's a damn shame that your vocal chords were cut out."

The figure sighed, "Ya know, I'm being like this for more than a year, they cut away my arms and legs, trying to replace them with robotic ! #$ that were made by the damn Nazis," him paused, hoping for a response. Mason tried his best to let the other know that he was listening, he blinked and tried to stare at the person, he was eager to find a conversation, with anyone.

"By the way, my name's Triankovesky Reznov." said the person.

"How about this: you just nod once to show that you are listening to me." asked Reznov.

Mason nodded.

"Great, I can finally share my story with someone, no matter who he is." the tone in Reznov's became brighter.

"Nod if you want to hear my story," said Reznov, "I know I only have a few days left.". Mason nodded with all his strength.

"Before I start, you seemed to be serving in the army right, were you in the great war?"

Another nod.

"Well, I suppose you had never visit the Southern line, the fight between us and the Nazi, way below the **freezing point of water(0 degrees Celsius/273 degrees Kelvin)**." Reznov paused a little and carried on his story…

15 January 1945(Poland, Nazi Concentration Camp no.238)

"Comrades!" shouted the commander standing on some oil barrels of the red army, "I know that all of you are disappointed that you are not fighting in Berlin to bring destruction to the Nazi imperialists…"

The men groaned with rage.

"However comrades, motherland led by our glorious leader Comrade Stalin, had chosen you all for something much more important, that will make our motherland greater than ever." shouted the commander, in an attempt to calm the vicious tigers of Siberia, "In this concentration camp, was a great scientist who abandoned the darkness and trying to seek for light to help our motherland, Dr Steiner Lamb.".

The men went silence.

The commander carried on his speech, "but, we just received information that the British led by that capitalist pig, Winston Churchill, had just send a squad of SAS force to capture DR Steiner. So, comrades, our task is to break into the camp and rescue the scientist before the British arrive. Before our mission start let's all do our victory call once again!"

"ULAAAAAA!" the men roared, all raised their blood stained weapons into the air, "For the Mother land! For our great leader Comrade Stalin! In the name of Carl Marx and Communism!" they all cried.

Camp no.238 was a heavily protected fortress, armed with gun platforms consisting from 170mm StuH anti-infantry howitzer(artillery guns that shot shells at low **velocity** and with great projectile angle) to 128mm Pak43 anti-tank guns. The guards were all well trained Nazi SS soldiers.

During the noon time when the sun was high above in the sky, the advance started, Red Army soldiers and tanks raced towards the concrete like flood, as they reached 100 meters range from the fortress, the fortress opened fire. Tracer shells(bullets that have a special trace indicator effect) with all kinds of colour sprayed across the battlefield. As the battle raged on, rivers of blood spawned around the battlefield, body parts spread around like flowers. The air was filled with cry of death, the falling bodies, explosions, gunfire and the the shouting from the commanders ordering the men to carry on charging across the no-man's land.

"Comrade Dragovich, I don't think our comrades can last for another hour," said a young soldier to his commander as they observed the battlefield from above of a small hill. The soldier's face was blackened from a mixture of mud and gun dust, he hands were covered in blood.

"I think the same Reznov," replied the senior commander, "the high command had just informed us that a SU(self-propelled guns) team is now coming as reinforcement."

A load rumbling noise came from their back, the two stared back in expectation. A large team of ISU-152s came slowly but steadily towards the battle ground, their massive 152mm guns were the symbols for destruction and death, the cannon barrel was rough and the front of the barrel seemed to be damaged by the constant firing of the gun.

"Take those gun turrets out Comrade Ivan," waved Dragovich at the ISU's commander, who saluted back, "Let's get ready for the show Reznov."

The ISU got into a row across the battlefield, they all lifted up their cannon barrels aiming at the fortress.

With a ear deaf-ing sound, all the guns fired at the same moment, sending anti- amour/concrete shells that has the weight of 500 **Newtons** towards the fortress. The next second, the fortress was covered in flame, broken concrete and steel structure flying everywhere randomly.

"Charge!" Someone who brought out a trumpet, started to play the USSR national anthem, the men were once again full of energy, more and soldiers raced towards the broken holes on the fortress walls, so did Reznov and Dragovich. As the battle changed from long range to short range, it turned much more bloody, semi-auto assault rifles were sluggish indoors, so most of the men took out their axe or knifes or even hammer, the sense of humanity was long gone, everyone was just trying to find the most effective way to bring their foes down.

Reznov and Dragovich acted quickly, they went through room to room, searching for the scientist.

"It seemed to be this one," said Dragovich, he waited for Reznov to get ready. In a split second, he kicked the door open, there was a Nazi soldier holding a shot gun aiming at him.

Before Dragovich could do anything, a knife went flying into the Nazi's forehead, sending him backwards, in a failed attempt of pulling out the knife the man fell onto the floor, blood spraying out from his wound like a water fountain.

"Thanks" said Dragovich.

Reznov replied with a smile.

"Komradz?" said a scared voice, the two looked down and found the former Nazi scientist on the ground.

Dragovich went over and helped him up, "Let's go now Doctor Steiner, the Brits will be here any second."

"Pleaz vait a zecond Ich hav to pack zome of me dokuments." panicked Steiner, he sprinted to the desk trying to grab all the papers on top of it. The two soldiers watched as the scientist tried to fit all his data into his tiny suitcase. Reznov went to help, but he stopped and stared at a paper, a photo to be correct.

The photo was a young women holding a large piece of of card with the words: Test no. 21. Reznov quickly looked back and found the scientist looking back guiltily at him as well, his face turning paler and paler every **millisecond**.

"Ve….Ve….hav to do a few….tests on our volunteers….but we stopped at test subject no.99….ve….never reached a hundred…".

Reznov reached down to his pocket and brought out his last knife, he tossed it harding at the scientist's face. The knife cut through Dr Steiner's lips, broke his front tooth and stuck there. Reznov jumped onto Steiner like a raging tiger, "What did you do to her?!" he cried, he held out his pistol, but before he could do anything, another shot was fired into pistol holding arm, blood and flesh sprayed out from the other side.

"Why Dragovich?" cried Reznov, "this man is a murder! He should be killed!"

"No, suffer had to be taken for the benefits of the motherland" replied Dragovich solemnly, and wracked his wrench in the back of Reznov's skull.

With a cry of pain, Dragovich pulled the knife out of Steiner's mouth, "Iz….Iz he dead yet?"

"No"

"But I'm not going to have a peazful rezearch if he iz around…"

"We have to keep our comrades alive, but he is your a hundredth test subject."

Steiner smirked and grinned with his toothless and blood covered mouth.

8 February 1948

"Are you still listening?" asked Reznov. Mason nodded, he really wished that he could speak and tell his story to Reznov, betrayal, they both share the same tragedy, and they are now both Dr Steiner's test subjects, ready to be deformed by the cold blooded Nazi scientist.

Reznov sighed, "You are the only in the world who know my story. Three days later, I will be gone, vaporised, I will be wiped out from the memories, but you, my friend, will be the only know the person named Reznov. If you can survive, please remember me, and bring justice upon Steiner and Dragovich, all must die."

Mason promised in his heart.

10 February 1948

Two days had went pass, the future seemed to be graver than ever, even Mason couldn't talk, he could still give Reznov some of his information by answer his questions from nobs.

"American," said Reznov, "if both you and me were still all right, we might be fighting each any day soon."

"but I have to agree, we are very similar in many ways."

"By the way, do you have a girl?"

Mason nodded, "Elizabeth," he thought, will he ever see her again?

"Ah, my Micuffy was hell of a pretty girl, she had smooth and blond hair, her eyes can pierce through any man's heart. She is still with me in my dreams." Reznov stopped as the door opened, and two surgeons came in with their nuclear proof clothes.

"Good bye friend," said Reznov sadly, "I wish you all the luck.".

"Where the hell am I" thought Mason as he discovered that he was placed inside a large chamber, all the walls were unpainted, presenting their boring concrete surface. In front of him, behind the gigantic glass window, sat Steiner and a bunch of Soviet scientists and officials.

"Comrades," said Steiner with a smile, "before we start, can off you please check the little **photographic film** badge in front on your cloth, we don't want any of you to be harmed by the experiment involving radioactive substances. Tell me if any of your film turn black."

The men checked, and none reported for exposure to radioactive rays.

"Good," smiled Steiner, "now Comrades, you all will be observing the creation of our motherland's next generation weapon that can change the world. In front you is Subject Zeta, all his body cells were mutated, but his heart need to be replaced enable to power his special armoured suit that is made of pure Stalinium, the strongest substance ever created by man, he will be able to fight anywhere, even thousands of meters under the ocean, or in space, with a special Oxygen generator on the back of the suit. The only fuel required for him and his suit is a dose of Alpha emitting substance. His heart will be replaced by the world's smallest **fission** reactor, designed by myself."

"But will he have the ability to think and make his own decisions?" asked an old man in the back row who was dressed in lab coat.

Steiner looked at him, "Zhe greatzst veapon iz a veapon that can change and make decisionz according to itz zurroundingz, comrade. I can zee your worries that it might as a double-sided blade. I vill virst vipe out all hiz previouz memoriez, and, I will implant a special phrase into his brain that we can give him any commandz zthat he cannot not obey, however the phraze is only known to me and komrade Ztalin."

Dr Steiner went over and pulled a handle.

Mason could felt a few needles plugged into his body, injecting mutated blood cells into his body. His bones were growing at rapid rate, it hurts a lot, since he's skin and muscles's couldn't really keep up with the rapid bone growth.

"AHHHHHHH", he cried, as the men on the other side of the glass watched with interest.

"Elizabeth," he thought, "good bye."

11 February 1948

Subject Zeta groaned and looked out of his view porthole on his thickly armoured helmet, his creator, Dr Steiner was smiling at him on his chair, he put down his cigar, and walked towards Zeta, "Finally, welcome Zeta."

Zeta groaned happily, groaning and other low pitched noises were the only sounds that he could make with his long gone vocal chord. He sat up and got of the platform he was lying on, making the ground shake with his heavy metallic boots.

Dr Steiner smiled warmly like a father, "Now Zeta, I zhink you are now ready to serve our motherland.".

Subject Zeta looked down at his creator, who was a meter shorter than him and groaned.

"Now," said Dr Steiner, "Zeta, are you ready for your first test?". Zeta nodded and groaned again.

"Then, would you please kindly, follow me," Dr Steiner walked out of the room, as heavy footsteps followed close behind him. As they patrolled through the corridors, all the others stared at them in amazement, soon a large crowd was following them, cheering.

"That's our motherland's future soldier! Down with the capitalists! Solute to Comrade Stalin and Dr Steiner!"

After a long journey alone the reinforced staircase(Zeta was too heavy for elevators), they arrived at an entrance that was build to stand high **pressure** and impact. "Now," said Dr Steiner, "would you please kindly wait here, until this gate open." He left Zeta there standing alone, and walked back up the staircase.

After a few minutes, the gate slowly shifted up, letting the white light from the room to enter the porthole on Zeta's helmet.

"Now, would you please kindly walk in." said Dr Steiner over the radio. Zeta made a groan and stomped into the room. The room was filled with security cameras, in the centre of the room was a desk, on it was a shotgun with its barrel sawed off in half. On the other end of the room was a weird site, a human figure that was only a head and a body, with tubes and pipes attached to the former position of the arms and legs.

The person suddenly looked up towards Zeta, "I was expecting them to kill me in many weird ways, but not like this.".

"Now, Zeta," continued Dr Steiner, "would you please kindly, pick up the shot gun. Yes, now aim at the enemy of the people."

"Steiner!" the prisoner suddenly screamed at a microphone on the wall, "you have killed my wife, my children and the rest of my family. You have destroyed my life and made me into nothing than a pile of living flesh. If you are kind enough, allow me to say a few last words to my friend who you turned into a monster!"

Subject Zeta groaned angrily at the assaults to his creator, but he didn't do anything before Dr Steiner order him so.

There was a long pause of silence, and Dr Steiner finally spoke over the radio, "Subject Alpha, since you have allowed me to finish all my testings on you and allow the creation of your, friend. For your work, I'll allow you to give a few farewell to your, friend, before he finishes you off."

Reznov paused, and thought for a moment, "My dear friend, would you please kindly…"

Before he could finish, Dr Steiner started to scream over the radio, "Zeta! Shoot your Gun!"

Reznov carried on, "…listen to my final words."

"I know my death day will surely be today, but seeing you alive and strong made my last moments much more delightful than being killed by Steiner's weird experiments. Now, would you please kindly, stronger phrase, leave a space for me in your mind, I wish I will be able to guide you through your troubles, and lead you towards justice. Remember my name, Triankovesky Reznov."

Dr Steiner was raging like ever, the banging of his desk can be clearly heard over the radio. Zeta just stood there motionless, still holding his gun.

"Now, my dear friend," said Reznov finally, he smiled at Zeta with his gone lips, "would you please kindly, kill me…"

Bang, Reznov's head was gone, his brain and bits of his skull scattered on the wall behind him.

Zeta was still holding the gun, smoke particles flowed slowly out of the sawed-off barrel, then he dropped the gun to the floor. Dr Steiner was breathing hard over the radio, "Subject Zeta, would you please kindly, get out of the room.". Zeta stomped out of the room in his heavy footsteps. Dr Steiner and a group of armoured soldiers came sprinting down the staircase, "Subject Zeta, would you please kindly, inject this syringe full of liquid through into your fission reactor.", Dr Steiner handed him a syringe filled with blue coloured liquid.

15 February 1984

"Comrade Steiner, are you sure Subject Zeta will be safe to operate in future missions?".

"Please trust me, Leader Stalin, I have fully brain washed him over the past few days, he'll be as good as new."

"Well, comrade Steiner, you'll be taking full response for Subject Zeta, if not so, I'll give you a free vacation to Gulag, you'll enjoy making bricks in the snow."

Dr Steiner shivered, he had never left the air-conditioned lab for the past few years, he couldn't dare to imagine himself covered in snow, he'll freeze to death within a few seconds, "Yes, yes, my glorious leader."

"I've put a lot of expectation from you Comrade Steiner, please don't disappoint our motherland and people." Stalin left the room with the gang of his personal **Corsak**.

Dr Steiner was left alone in the room with his creation.

Steiner sighed and pressed, alpha emitting liquid started to flow into Zeta's reactor's **fuel rods**.

The oval shaped porthole on Zeta's helmet started to glow a fine orangish colour colour, like the colour of **methyl orange(used to test alkali)**. Dr Steiner relaxed a bit when the groan of Zeta could be heard through his thick armour.

The rest of the week was going quite well for Dr Steiner, Zeta seemed to have no impact from the events before, he worked efficiently and effectively transporting heavy military equipments around the base, and he had a pretty well reputation over the red army, which he was always willing to help out with any trouble around the base. Even don't have the ability to speak, Zeta can still use his groans to communicated with others, expressing his emotions. This allowed Zeta to gain the name "The Big Brother". After seeing the reports, Dr Steiner was quite pleased by his creation, he knew, Subject Zeta will be put into full use, he'll be doing the jobs he was made for, to kill. Dr Steiner put on his spectacles, and started to focus on his next project. In 29th, August, 1949, USSR had her first atomic fission bomb.

10 November 1950, Korea, Chinese military camp

1950 was the year of war, Kim LL-Sung led he troops through the parallel and invaded the South, at the building up tension between the west and communist countries, this conflict soon developed as the US officially used the UN to send the troops to join the fight(the voting of this decision was done at the absent of the Soviet representative). The first two months was going well for the North, they allow the US and the Southern forces to be forced back to a small area called Pusan Perimeter, but in September 1950, an amphibious UN counter-offensive was launched at Incheon, supported by heavy naval fires and cut off the North Korean troops. Those who escaped were forced back north. UN forces soon advanced to the Yalu River—the border with China. However, in October 1950, the Chinese joined the fight as well, a spam of Chinese forces crossed the Yalu and entered the war.

"Sir, the Soviet reinforcements have arrived." a young Chinese soldier saluted to his commander.

"Bring them in and remember to prepare a warm welcome for our fellow comrades from Russia." replied the commander, standing up from his wooden chair, tidied his uniform.

The Russians were more welly equipped, they sat in the last type of army trucks, holding their brand new AK-47s, RPDs, their boots were finely polished and all of them had helmets made of pure Stalinium.

As the Soviet red army exit the truck, they were greeted by a large group of Chinese soldiers, some of them playing instruments, all of them holding the communist manifesto or the photographs of Comrade Stalin. They were cheered like heroes. However a long, deep groan filled the air, the Chinese stopped their cheering and stared at one of the truck as the monstrous figure of Subject Zeta jumped onto the ground, his boots sucked deep into the dry ground, making two enormous holes. Zeta groaned again and helped Dr Steiner get off the truck, the scientist was even paler than ever since he was not used to the environment outside the went silent, well mainly the Chinese, their jaws dropped and eyes wide opened, they have never expect such a thing to exist. Subject Zeta looked around through his helmet, he could understand why all the cheering had stopped since his appearance.

The air was filled with nervous glances, the Chinese general came out of his tent to greet his guests from Russia, he paused when he saw Zeta standing behind the Russian commander, but he quickly got back to his warm appearance, "This is General Chen Geng, welcome, comrade Trotskov and your fellow comrades from the motherland of revolution." Trotskov smiled, "That's very grateful of you, Comrade Chen, thank you very much, our men really appreciated the warm greeting from your army." He looked back at Dr Steiner and Subject Zeta, and introduced them to General Chen, "This is USSR's leading nuclear physicist, Dr Steiner, and Subject Zeta is his first creation of our motherland's super-soldier.".

Zeta groaned, send sound waves that has a high **amplitude(loudness)** but a low **frequency(pitch)** into the ears of the people. General Chen could his hand shaking, he never expected that his ally have the ability to create such a monstrous weapon, he had seen the most advanced Soviet made aircrafts, MiG 15s to be specific(armed with 1x37mm and 2x23mm cannons), tanks(T-54 1950) and other light weapons, but he never expected anything like Subject Zeta.

Dr Steiner, went to shake General Chen's hand, "General Zhen, itz my plzure to meet you. Thz iz Zubject Zeta, our motherland's warrior that can pierce through any enemy's defence."

"I can see," replied General Chen, who was still staring at Zeta, Zeta made another deep groan, Chen fearfully looked away.

"Why not come into my little tent," General Chen quickly changed the subject, "let's discuss our plans to take over the land held by the Imperialist Americans."

"Sure," said Trotskov, then he asked Dr Steiner, "Doctor, do you want to come as well?"

"Yez, I need to find the bezt tezt zite fur Zubject Zeta."

So they patrolled slowly towards Chen's central tent, Chen tried think about other things as he could feel the heavy footsteps that made the ground beneath him shake.

Zeta groaned curiously, he had never seen anyone from Asia before.

"Can you just be quiet for one second," murmured Dr Steiner and he added, "Would you please kindly."

13 November 1950, Korea, the Frontline

A group of soldiers crowded around a table made of wooden ammunition boxes, discussing the plans for their mission. A skinny Chinese soldier, translator, to be correct, busily writing down the conversation down his yellowish notebook that was covered with dust from the battlefield Sweat was coming drown his forehead, he had to translate every line said to Korean, Russian and from Russian to Chinese and Korean. However, the discussions became more rapid as the commanders started to focus on the details of the mission.

"我們要向東南方向進攻至少5公里，" said a Chinese sergeant, "我們的空降部隊將會在目標以西1公里附近降落。",the Russian and the North Korean soldiers waited for the translator to translate this.

"We need to…advance….south east towards the target at least for 5kms" spoke the translator, "our….air born special forces will be dropping around a kilometre west to the target."

The rest of the group nodded, telling the Chinese sergeant to carry on his plans, "現在有一個小問題，於目標1公里位置，有一排美軍混凝土防禦工事，而且據情報所報告，一支美軍裝甲旅被轉移到了工事附近。"

"A kilometre away from the target, there was a line of….concrete defensive structure built by the US….and based on our reports….a group of US heavy armour team was moved near the defensive structure."

The room went silent for a bit, then the argument between the North Koreans and the Chinese started: the Chinese wanted the North Koreans to carry high explosives near the pillboxes and throw them into the pill box while the Chinese and the Russians cover them by firing smoke shells at the pill boxes; but the North Koreans wanted the Chinese to go first, and claimed that the Chinese can just use air strikes to take out the tanks, but the Chinese argued that their MiGs are only fitted for bomber interception not for ground striking and flying at low altitude will make them vulnerable to the F-82 Sabres(that has much better turn rate and armoured with 6-8 12.5mm heavy machines guns).

However as their Asian comrades argued, the Russians just sat there and smiled, they seemed to be enjoying the entertaining drama.

One of the Chinese officers noticed that they were being watched and quickly told his comrades to stop, "你們別丟人了！我看我們的蘇聯同志們看來有更好的方案。"

The whole room went back to silence, glances of expectations fell upon the Russian officers.

Trotskov smiled and took out a pen and drew a straight line from their present position towards the target on the map. The Chinese and the North Koreans stared in amazement, wandering if he is performing some sort of magic.

Trotskov shouted at the door of the bunker, "Comrade Zeta!"

A whale-like call repleted the room, followed by the heavy footsteps of Subject Zeta.

Zeta stopped at the door step, he looked around the nervous faces through his visor, and groaned.

"With the help from our Big Brother, no capitalist defence can defend against our glorious advance. Comrades, don't be scared by his sight, he will guard us against the darkness of capitalism. Let's all cheer him well," Trotskov finally broke the silence, and the fear turned into joyful cheers, "Hurray to Comrade Zeta! We'll fight like tigers for our great leaders:Comrade Stalin, Chair Mao, and Comrade Kim LL-Sung!"

Zeta hummed, enjoying the moment of appreciation from his fellow comrades.

14 November 1950, Korea, the "Line of Steel"

"Sir Baldwin," a young South Korean messenger entered the large office of Officer Jonny Baldwin, "CIA agent Jason Boston is here to see you."

The little, round man put his foot on his wooden desk, and light a Wills's(made by the British Wills's ) cigar, "Let the chap in then." said Officer Baldwin in a grumpy manner. The messenger ran out, soon, the black-suitd agent arrived into the room.

The contrast between the well trained agent and the fatty little officer was quite significant, for a moment, they just looked at each other motionlessly.

"What do you have for me, Boston?" snapped Baldwin.

"I have a report for you" replied Jason coldly.

"Read it," Baldwin impatiently dumped his half smoked cigar into the bronze cigar container on his desk, which was already fulled with cigar butts.

Jason cursed under his breath, "Right, our spy plane found a unit of Soviet reinforcement had arrived a few days ago…"

"So?" said Baldwin suddenly, "Those god-damn Chinese and North Koreans can't do ! #$ these chain of pillboxes that are armoured to the teeth. When those kids come, we'll just gonna seat here and enjoy the show of them getting blown to bits before even touch the side of the pill boxes. And, a few Russians can't really help, can't they? They are just here to get their asses kicked." Baldwin smiled and light another Wills's cigar.

Jason just stood there solemnly, "I'm just telling ya, the Soviet brought a secret weapon called 'Subject Zeta' but that's all I know, you'll be expecting them tomorrow.". Baldwin looked away from Jason, and onto his collection of old rifles, Jason knew it's his time to leave.

Slamming the door behind him, Jason stomped out of Baldwin's office, he spat on the name tag on the door, "You damn fat bustard.". He put his dark glasses back on, and made his way out of the fortress.

15 November 1950

The morning sun rose slowly across the land-scape, rising the activity of the **background radiation** through increasing amount of **cosmic rays**. **Ultraviolet** , and **inferred waves** traveled at the **speed of light** (as all **electromagnetic waves, EM** do) towards every object across the front line, rising the temperature gradually.

The Red Army had arrived, they prepared for the fierce battle ahead.

"Sir," reported the spotter, "the communists have arrived."

"Don't need to tell me, just shoot anything that's living that cross the line," replied Baldwin, wearing his pyjamas and drinking from his pink mag.

With a loud trumpet call came from the hill on the opposite side, the battle had began! Waves of soldiers rushed towards the concrete pill boxes, some them holding red flags with the face of Mao or Kim, they roared and fired blindly at the pill boxes. Soon they reached the infantry wires which slowed their advance, at the same time land mines hiding underground started to explode, sending body parts and mud into the air.

Safe in their pillboxes, the US return fired with their heavy M60s and LAW recoil-less cannons. Soon, the roar of advance turned into cries of pain and suffering.

"See, they are just here to eat dust," smiled a UN soldier from India to a US soldier on his left, "and lead."

The remaining Chinese and North Koreans hid themselves in the holes that were produced previously by the landmines which killed their comrades. They shivered with fear, while bullets flew above their heads.

As the US and UN soldiers chatted casually, opening coke bottles with their weapons, a whale-like groan came into their ears which got their attention.

"The hell is that?"

Zeta patrolled slowly towards the pillboxes, he had no reason to rush in his heavy armour. He looked down at his comrades who were hiding in the ditches, and groaned sadly.

Soon, gun fire from all the pillboxes started to focus on him, but those 7.62mm bullets can't really do much to his amour made of Stalinium, that is stronger than **diamond** which was the giant covalent structure formed by **4 carbon atoms bonding together**. Stalinium was made with the special **metallic bond** between the Titanium ions at extremely high temperature and pressure caused by **nuclear fusion** of hydrogen 3 atoms. In conclusion bullets just brushed against Zeta's bronze coloured chest plate like rain drops. Zeta set up his grenade launcher on his shoulder, and fired a few smoke grenades in front him, forming a fine mist of white screen.

"I can't see it anymore!" screamed the UN soldier, shooting randomly into the smoke screen, "our weapons can't do ! #$ to that monster."

"Quick, someone please go inform the officer!"

"Officer Baldwin is asleep, he locked his door!"

"Holy Jesus, we are doom~"

A beam of burning gasoline shot into the pillbox from the narrow view spot, setting everything on fire( **combustion** with **oxygen** , when the **activation temperature** is reached). Some of gasoline was sprayed onto the soldiers and started to burn on their skin, they rowed on the ground screaming in pain as fire start to spread to every part of their body.

Relaxingly, Zeta walked away from the burning pillbox and headed to the next one slowly. A great explosion went off behind him, as the ammunition in the previous pillbox caught fire. Zeta hummed a little in his helmet, he could the see the panic emotions in the next pillbox, he refilled his flame thrower.

By the time when Zeta reached the last remaining pillbox, the guards inside had already fled, he sighed disappointedly, then he realised there was a special door inside . With a swing of his metallic arm, the door flew off, and he stomped inside.

A little, beetle like American officer was hiding under his desk, trembling with fear, it was quite amusing to hear his teeth shatter loudly when he tried so hard to hid himself. Zeta, walked up slowly, he held up the oak wood desk with one hand, and looked down at the little man curiously through his visor.

"Please…sir…please don't kill me…I'll give you anything I have…please just don't kill me." the little capitalist begged at Zeta's boots, Zeta kind of enjoyed this sight, its quite entertaining for the metallic warrior to watch his foe begging for live.

Zeta picked up Baldwin by the back of his neck, and stomped out knight of Siberia.

"They'll be here anytime soon," said General MacArthur, looking down at the fire of the destroyed pillboxes and the sea of Red Army marching towards his fortress, he picked up his radio, "are there any survivors?".

"No," replied the other end, "it seemed they, alone with officer Baldwin were all killed in combat or captured by the Communists."

MacArthur looked out his window thoughtfully, "that's a thousand men gone."

he hurried back to his radio, "is the heavy armour squad ready for combat."

"We are ready sir,".

The row of M46 Super Pershing medium tanks rested in front of the fortress, awaiting the communists to come close, the front hull of the tanks were painted with a large tiger, trying to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy, but soon, they will be the ones who will be showered with horror .

"Open fire!" that was another round of fierce battling, the result was more blood and more destruction to the already crippled land surface. The tanks fired with their 90mm cannons and HMGs continuously, but the communists are like the Hydra, when one head was chopped off, two more grow.

"We need more support fire," cried the tank commander over his walky-talky he shouted at the top of his voice due to the storm-like background noise , "is the artillery team ready?!"

"We're trying our best, Tiger team, we are also under heavy fire by the Chinese airborne troops…" the radio cut off as more explosions can heard from the other end.

"Holy ! #$ what on earth is that?!" the gunner cried, as he looked through his scope, a giant metallic figure was marching towards him.

The commander picked up his binoculars, allowing light to focus into his **lens** and onto his **retina**. His jaw dropped down by **gravity** 's pull when saw the behemoth.

"Fire at that thing!"

The tank moved it's turret slowly and aimed at Zeta, the gunner adjusted the projectile angle and fired. The armour piercing shell hit Zeta's armoured shoulder and bounced away, however, the momentum of the shell was transferred onto Zeta, cause to tumble a little. He let a long roar, "GGGGAARRRRRR!" and charged towards the tank.

"Come on!" "load the damn gun!" "Reverse!"

As Zeta was a few meters away from the tank, he jumped high into the air, with rockets fired in the back of his armour created more lift. He slammed his metallic fist with rocket boost hard onto the tank's front hull plate. The great impact, instantly dent the plate with a hole sank inwards, (due to Newton's 3rd Law) metal fragments from the back of the armoured plate knocked off at high speed, killing the driver and radio-operator right on the spot.

Before Subject Zeta could deliver another of his killer blow, the two other tanks on his side fired two high explosive shells at him, even the explosion did no damage to his amour, the **kinetic energy** from the explosion still sent him flying off and landed hard on his back.

Zeta felt a sudden dizzy in his brain, his vision was becoming blurry, "No!" he thought, "not at this moment!".

He checked the status on his fission reactor, it seemed that one of the **moderator** was broken by the impact, which decreased the **chain reaction** rate of **uranium 235** atoms(less **neutrons** with low speed). His mind was getting worse, "damn it!" he let a whale-like wail, "rrrrraaaaghhhh"

All of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke from his right, "Zeta, get up, I'll help you to get out of this place,"

Zeta slowly turned his visor towards the speaker, the person had a greyish, goat like beard, eagle like eyes, he was dressed in a really old style of Russian uniform with a star shaped badge on his chest pocket.

"I'm Commander Triankovesky, just call me Reznov in the future. Now get back to your boots, big guy." Reznov hold Zeta's glove by his muscular arm. Zeta was surprised by how strong this comrade was, he never expected someone to even lift him an inch with all their strength. Reznov patted Zeta on his shoulder, Zeta finally realised that this guy was only slightly shorter than him, "Follow me Zeta, I know which way to go."

Reznov hurried into the smoke and fire of the battlefield, "Come on, you have to keep running to survive!"

Zeta groaned, and snapped a gatling gun off a broken army truck.

Shells exploded beside him as he followed Reznov along the bloody trail. Soon Reznov arrived at an open space, all the gun fire and explosions were left behind them. Only light, the blinding sunlight( **don't stare at the sun, the ultraviolet light that contains high energy is going to make you blind!** ) penetrated the dark clouds, as if they have arrived at the entrance to heaven. However, Zeta quickly wiped out those thoughts, religion is of Imperialist, but he still had to admit after all the years, this is the first time ever since his creation that he managed to appreciate the beautifulness of the sun light. The silk like rays of light shinned into his cracked visor.

"This is the light of truth and just," Reznov turned to him, "my dear friend, we are in a world of hatred, betrayal, and evilness. But you and me, we are turned into monsters by this world, the only thing we have left is the kindness milk of humanity."

Subject Zeta felt his hands started to shake, with? Fear? Excitement? What was it that is making him to wander, all the screams and cries of the dead started to fill his ear, the faces of the soldiers who were burning, the dripping of the blood from wound that used to be the place for an arm or leg.

"I know how you are feeling right now," said Reznov calmly, he pointed towards the entrance of light, if you have the will, you can still fight against the darkness with light."

A cheer of victory could be heard behind, but Zeta didn't care much about their victory, he was into the sight of the beautifulness of nature, he forgot about all his glory and victory.

"Comrade Zeta," shouted a voice from behind, "I'm finding you everywhere, the Chinese and Koreans are wanting to thank you for your help to defeat the capitalists. Zeta groaned boringly, but orders were orders, he couldn't disobey his orders.

"Go, Zeta, go enjoy your moment of glory." smiled Reznov, "I'll see you later again after dinner." he stayed there while Zeta patrolled away slowly.

17 November 1950

"Dr Steiner, " entered Commander Trotskov with a telegram in his hand, "we have a order from the high command:Dear Comrade Trotskov: 'First, we have to congratulate for you and your team's service in the glorious war against Capitalists in Korea. Chairman Mao and Kim-LL wanted me to present their thanks to you and your team and especially Subject Zeta. However, the Americans are starting to sense your existence in Korea, that's not a great threat to you comrade, but our glorious leader Comrade Stalin don't want war with the US this soon, which will result a great loss of our people. So I am afraid you and your team have to withdraw from the front line tonight.' ".

"We have to leave tonight?" asked Dr Steiner unexpectedly.

"I think so doctor, but I cannot disobey the orders of Comrade Stalin. Our actions might result another world wide conflict."

Dr Steiner looked at Subject Zeta, standing on the other side of the room, "Well, I'm just a scientist, I have no clue about how war works, but I think my tests on Subject Zeta are quite successful, there is no reason for the secret of Zeta to become known globally, he is the ultimate secret weapon of the motherland."

Zeta nodded, and carried the heavy boxes of Dr Steiner's experiment tools outside and loaded them onto the trucks.

3 March 1951, Siberia, a Gulag camp holding more than 10 thousand political prisoners.

Even its March already, the cold winter of Siberia still raged across the frozen ground of Russia. The field across the landscape was wild and lifeless, aside from a few kinds of **microorganisms** and **bacterias** , no other form of living beings could be found in the temperature way below the **freezing point of water**. However, painful and ghostlike cries dissolved into the snowy wind, the Gulag, the prison for political prisoners, the death camp for the ones who opposes the party. Men and women worked hard, digging ditches in the ground that was hard as steel, they were wearing clothing that looked like pieces of dirty towels attached together with holes exposing their bare skin to the blade like winter wind.

"All solute Comrade Stalin" they cried as they worked.

Subject Zeta stood in the guard's watchtower, looking the prisoners through his visor.

"They are souls that are trapped in their body." Reznov walked up to Zeta, "but we are just here to watch them as they suffer and the choke the last breath out of their **lungs**."

Zeta did not reply, he watched the prisoners motionlessly.

"I remember the time when our revolution started, I remember the storming of the **Winter Palace.** I remember the great speeches of **Lenin** , claiming to end the war with Germany, to let the peasants have their own land." Spoke Reznov slowly.

"The great **civil war** , as the **Whites** came near, we burned down the villages, leaving them with no place to rest and supply."

Zeta groaned interestedly, he was never told with the days before he was made.

"In the great **famine** that swept across my motherland," continued Reznov, "I saw millions of living skeletons, once, I saw a mother chewing on her own kid's body."

Ding, Ding, there went the after bell. The prisoners started to pack up, a few men dropped to their feet, and Death instantly collected their souls. The others around them quickly gathered around their lifeless body, taking away their clothing and equipment, after a few seconds, a few naked bodies were left behind in the ditches. Zeta and Reznov exit the watchtower.

"How's the weather today sir?" came a young Red Army soldier, he quickly saluted at the Korean War hero.

"Grrrrrghhh." replied Zeta, he saluted back and handed the soldier the keys for the watchtower.

Zeta and Reznov sat down in the far end of the dinning hall, Zeta couldn't eat any real food, he took out a few syringe full of **nutrients** , **vitamins, water** and **glucose** for his mutated organs. They looked around the prisoners who ate their ice cold wheat breads.

"I think they're gonna take you out of this damn place soon," said Reznov.

Zeta nodded, he hate the boring job here, but what else can he do? He was designed as a weapon, to kill, not to save.

The gate opened slightly,, an old man and a little girl squished through the tiny gap, they were covered with snow, their faces were greenish pale due to the long exposure in the freezing winter.

"Ah, that's old Jim," pointed Reznov, "he used to be in my squad back when I was a part of the **Red Guards**. I wander what landed him into this state now."

Old Jim fell to the ground, the young girl tried her best to help him up. Others watched them like vultures looking at the dying animal.

Old Jim coughed hard.

"Ha" said Reznov, "That's why you shouldn't smoke that much when you are young: Smoking damages the alveoli in the lungs, reducing their surface areas for gas exchange, which results in diseases like emphysema. The tar in cigars damages cilia, which irritates the bronchioles and bronchi, which will cause cough and chronic bronchitis. The poisonous carbon monoxide will poison the smoker's blood, increasing their heart rate and blood pressure. Also tobacco contains carcinogens which will cause cancer."

Zeta didn't reply to Reznov's comments, he was still looking at Old Jim, as he coughs started to became blood filled.

The little girl looked around for help, but she was surrounded by the group of vaulters , greed leaking from their eyes, but there was no reason to blame those, it was a game of natural selection, only the fittest and the most cold blooded can win. Soon, Old Jim made one last violent cough that was full of blood and body tissue. He fell back down to the ground, in the same second, others rush up took every piece of string he was wearing.

The little girl sobbed silently near the naked body.

"See Zeta?" said Reznov, "the guards are here to take her soul, she's took weak to survive" two guards with their loaded guns came near the girl, the girl looked at them and tried to ran but one the guard grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Now" smiled Reznov, "you can either save her or watch her die like the others. This will be your first test, Zeta."

Zeta groaned confusingly, he wanted to save the child, but he was only a weapon made for killing, not saving.

Reznov stood up begin to walk away, "I'll see you later, Subject Zeta."

Zeta helplessly watched him disappear into the snow, then he looked back the guards who were taking the girl outside. There was no time, he had to make a move.

"Grrrraaaaaaghhhh" the guards stopped and turned towards the whale-call.

"Sir Zeta," one of the guard saluted, "we are taking her to 'heaven'. I promise we'll leave her no pain."

"Grrrrrr" Zeta hummed softly, and gestured the guards to leave, the guards looked at each other with confusion, but they decide not to mess with the Big Brother.

Zeta and the girl was left alone, he bent one knee and took a closer look at the girl, she was about 6 to 7 years old, her face blackened with dirt, she a pair of watery green eyes that shine like the glowing stars of the night, he dirty black was tied into a little pony tail. Zeta held out his massive hand and groaned softly, trying to comfort her. The girl looked at Zeta and studied him for a long while, Zeta was quite surprised with way which she looked at him. She seemed to see him not as a metallic monster, but as the Big Brother offering help to the little one. She held out her tiny hand towards the gigantic glove of Zeta. Zeta smiled behind his helmet, he let the little one sat on his hand and he walked inside.

By the time Zeta arrived to his basement, the girl have already gone into a her dreamland in his hand. He looked around his room for anything soft to put her on. However, for a metallic beast like him, it was hardly anything that he could find to put his adopted child down. All he can see were large pieces of iron stands, his chair was crafted out of the roughest steel. Suddenly, the door behind him opened, Dr Steiner walked in.

Zeta felt a sudden fear of what his creator is going to do with his child, he tried to hide her, but Dr Steiner moved up to stop him.

"Ha" he smiled, "Ich never exzpekt my tin man to have the heart of a fazther. Clearly, she cannot rezt in your room, I've brought a rug you to rest her somewhere." he handed Zeta a pile of old rugs that were stained with different chemical indicators.

Zeta wrapped the girl carefully in the rugs, he knew his beastly strength.

He softly lay the girl onto his desk, and gave a thankful groan to Dr Steiner, who replied with a grin that showed all his metallic fangs.

"I think I'll leave you with your child here for now," Dr Steiner went out and lightly closed the door behind him.

Zeta sat on his chair(actually the platform for the replacement of his fuel), looking down at the sleeping child. He could feel a unusual emotion, but he couldn't describe it in words. Is it the remaining drops of my milk of humanity? The door opened and shut once again, Reznov walked in, "So you decided to save and adopt her?"

Zeta could see his smile of gratefulness, he was impressed with his decision.

"But how should I communicate with her?" asked Zeta.

"All in your time, my friend." Reznov went over to the sleeping child and put his hand on the rugs, "Steiner gave these to you?"

Zeta nodded.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," muttered Reznov, "I never trusted that former Nazi."

"Just keep your eyes opened for Dr Steiner, my friend, he is famous for conducting human experiments."

Zeta groaned thoughtfully.

"I have to go now, see you later." Reznov left.

10 March 1951,

The girl had brought many changes to both Subject Zeta, and the rest of the research centre. She wandered about in the centre, which gained favour by most of the crews and guards in the facility. Even Dr Steiner, who sometimes gave her sweets he made in out of concentrated glucose solution, he also permitted Zeta to spend more time on her, following and protecting her.

It was late in the afternoon, Subject Zeta waited in his room for his refuel of uranium 235, the girl hopped inside, in her hand she held a large syringe containing some blue liquid, "Daddy," she jumped onto Zeta, "Dr Steiner said I'm going to help refuelling you!"

Zeta groaned in a surprise, as the girl slide the sharp end of the syringe into his fission reactor…

"Daddy are you awake yet?"

"Wait a second," replied Zeta, he still could see nothing but he could the stare of the his daughter.

"Daddy! Your voice sound nice!"

"What?!"

"Dr Steiner created special bond between me and you, while you were asleep. Can we go out and play daddy?"

Zeta couldn't believe what he just heard, he tried to speak, but groans came out.

"Dr Steiner said we are only speaking with our minds," said his daughter.

"That's good enough,", Zeta thought, she is the only one in the world that he really want to talk to.

He looked at his daughter, who was sitting on his chest plate, there was something special about her, her eyes were glowing in a yellowish colour, and her skin was slightly more purplish, especially her lips. However, she was smiling warmly as if those changes had no effect on her mood, "Daddy come on!" she jumped back onto the floor and ran to the door.

Zeta landed heavily on the floor with his boots, "wait, daddy's quite slow."

The girl giggled, as Dr Steiner entered, "How'z your talk wiz you daughter?"

"Grrrrrggghhhhh!", groaned Zeta, trying to say 'great'.

"Hello Dr Steiner," Steiner put his long skeleton-like fingers onto the head of the girl and softly petted her dark hair.

"I'll leave you and your daughter for now," smiled Dr Steiner.

"Daddy, let's go!" his little one pulled his gloved hand.

Zeta groaned and followed his daughter.

"So, what I really want to know is," said Zeta in his mind, "what should I call you?"

His little one stopped and turned around, "Daddy, just call me Eleanor."

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know."

Eleanor, what a beautiful name, Zeta groaned happily at his daughter. Eleanor climbed onto his back and sat on his shoulder, "Let's go to the lab, Daddy. I want to play with the **acids** and **alkalis** , Dr Steiner had taught me how to do **titrations** to measure how much acid was needed to neutralise certain amount of alkali. I really like the colours of the universal indicator. Come on Daddy!"

"Wow, Dr Steiner had taught you a lot!", Zeta had no idea what she was talking about, but he dared not to upset his little angel.

14 May 1955

The Warsaw packed with signed between the communist country in Eastern Europe. USSR agreed to supply her allies with the latest missiles. US and Western Europe was under great threat.

25 May 1955, Border of West Berlin.

"So, Dr Elizabeth," said Jason Boston in his sunglasses, "you have decided to come alone to join our investigation?"

Dr Elizabeth looked out of the car's window that was covered with a fine layer of water vapour. Seven years had passed, she had grown rougher, but she was still very attractive. A layer of sadness and hopeless could be sensed from her blue watery eyes.

"Yes," she finally replied, the car went pass a spot where Eastern Germany can be seen, "I do whatever I could to revenge for Mason's death."

Jason went into silence, seven years, he could not forget that moment, he put his hand on the scar on his neck, but he could not tell Elizabeth the truth, he had promised Mason.

"Sir we are almost there," said the young driver in the front.

A group of soldier gathered around in the dim lighted room, awaiting for their mission.

"Guys, a Soviet Cargo plane carrying the latest XD-155 missiles was cashed in the demilitarised zone between us and East Germany." Jason unfolded his satellite map and showed it to the others the position of crash site.

"Also, Dr Elizabeth Holloway , rocket scientist is coming with us, she needs to investigate the missiles."

The men all turned their sight towards Elizabeth, making her feel embarrassed, she quickly looked away.

"Sir," asked one soldier, "will there any chance for us to run into conflict with the Communists?"

"There certainly are," replied Jason, "so we hadda get in and out as quickly as possible. That's why we should get ourselves moving now."

A moment later, 3 armoured cars were on their mission towards the crash site.

"So how's your days in the lab, Dr Elizabeth?" Jason looked at Elizabeth, trying to start a conversation in the tense atmosphere.

However, Elizabeth just shot him with a cold glance.

The crash site was in a mess, bits and pieces of the plane spread around the rural grassland of the demilitarised zone. The plane seemed to be snapped in half, the tail was about tens of meters away from the cockpit of the plane. They got off their vehicles and walked towards the plane wracks. They could hear their heart beats in the still air, their noses were instantly filled with the smell of burnt rubber, Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth, feeling disgusted.

"You few stay here, watch out for any moments on the East side." Jason commanded the soldiers.

Elizabeth and Jason stepped into the tail wrack, a few wooden boxes were left on the ground, all snapped open by the crash, showing the inner contents.

Elizabeth suddenly changed into scientist tone, she kneeled down and examined the bits, "This looks like to be stabiliser fins, that were designed for minimum **air resistance**."

"I'm quite impressed by their electric work, they finally got all the guiding systems right."

"Steiner." spoke Jason suddenly.

"What?"

"The German scientist who worked in the V2 projects for the Nazis. He was the one who killed…"

"Fine, one day I'll build a rocket that will stab through him right in the heart, and stuck him on the wall like a insect sample."

Jason was shocked by how cruel this girl could get with the ones who upset her.

"Spetsnaz!" a scream came from the out side, followed by row of gun fire.

"Let's get out now Doctor."

"Give me a gun, I'll shoot those damn Soviets myself."

Even more surprised, Jason handed a M16 rifle to Elizabeth, which she snatched out of his strong hand.

Elizabeth jumped out of the wrack, and shot a Spetsnaz in the head, his brains bursted out from the other side of his skull, "Take this you murderer!"

Jason had no idea about the things he just saw, as the girl sprint around, and fired professionally at the Soviets.

"Get into the car, Dr Eliza….ahhh" Elizabeth looked at the soldier who called her, there was a long, sharp, metallic blade sticking out of his chest penetrating his **lung** and broke one of his **rib** s. His eyes flipped back, and the blade pulled out of his body.

Elizabeth blinked and saw creature, about the size of her in a white leader suit stained with blood, and a round metallic helmet that had a red glowing porthole in the front.

"SSSSceeeeeechhhhh!" the creature let out a high pitched screech like metals stretching against each other, and backflipped on top of the armoured car. A beam of razor shot out from a **ray box** on her arm and sliced the car into two.

Elizabeth froze there in a mixture of amazement, curiosity and fear. The creature looked at her, its circular visor turned from red to a yellowish glow and let out another loud screech, a low pitched moan replied, the creature hopped away and disappeared into the thick smoke produced by the burning vehicles.

"Dr Elizabeth!" Jason drove the last remaining car towards, and pulled her onto the car, Elizabeth still haven't recovered from her shock. She looked out the window and saw a oval shaped glowing object came slowly towards them, with footsteps rumbling the ground.

"Go!" screamed Elizabeth, but a bang came from the roof above her, the creature was on the car's roof, "It's on us! Shake it off!"

Jason tried his best to drove in S shaped trails. Soon he was greeted by blade stabbing from the roof and into the seat's cushion between his legs. He letted out a cry of horror, the blade pulled out, leaving a hole on the roof.

"Where is it—?" before Elizabeth could finish, a metallic arm grabbed her by the shoulder and throw her out of the window.

Her head landed hard on the ground, before she black out, she could see the creature slowly walked towards, taking off its helmet, but she didn't have time to see the face behind the helmet.

Subject Zeta made a whale-call as he looked at the escaped capitalist vehicle.

"It's alright father, just let him go, we have got what we want." said his daughter, she walked up towards him with two soldiers behind him carrying the body of the capitalist scientist.

He made a happy groan and let his daughter hop onto his back, "Let's go home father, Dr Steiner should be waiting for my weekly injection of **somatotropin** hormone.".

26 May 1955

Elizabeth woke up with her headache, she could recall much from the events that happened yesterday. She could only remember a plane wrack, a battle, and the injury on the back of her head. She looked around and discovered herself in some sort of medical surgery room, but the walls are covered with communist propaganda. She tensed up as the door to opened.

A wicked looking man with round spectacles entered, his grinned with his metallic tooth, "velcome, Dr Elizabez," he said in a German accent.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I've known you fur a long time Dr Elizabez," you created the missiles and rockets that were as precise, accurate and deadly as mine. We had been competing zinze the end of WWII, but it'z time for uz to work together to create the ultimate weaponz."

"Right, you are Steiner," replied Elizabeth, biting against lips, the man who caused her Mason's death was trying to use her, " You just wish, you damn Nazi."

Dr Steiner looked down at her sadly, "It was really my shame which I couldn't save my fatherland in the end. Dr Elizabeth, watch what you speak here, even I think that it's a shame for a bright mind like you to die so young, but Comrade Stalin is not nice like me at all."

"I rather die!" responded Elizabeth.

"Well, the problem is that I'll try my best to keep you alive, but I do suggest you to keep your beauty. Since you will never appreciate the artistic side of me." smiled Dr Steiner.

Elizabeth cursed under her breath. A few heavy looking Russian soldiers stomped into the room, "take her to her room.", Dr Steiner gestured the men.

"Now, Dr Elizabez, you'll be staying in this little, cozy room for quite a while." Elizabeth looked at Dr Steiner hatefully.

The room was indeed quite small, enough to fit a army bed, a table, a cloth set and a documents bank.

"I've prepared some of my latest designs in the documents bank, Dr Elizabeth. Please do take a peek at them, if you have time." smirked Steiner, "Now I'm going to introduce my greatest creation so far, he'll be taking care for you for your time here. Come in, Subject Zeta, don't be shy."

Followed by a whale groan, a huge massive figure walked into the room, instantly in contrast shrinking the size of the room. Dr Elizabeth looked from top to bottom of the heavily armoured beast, her last hope for escape had instantly blurred. She first expected a few buff Spetsnaz soldiers, but this was way beyond her imagination.

Seeing the shocked face Elizabeth, Dr Steiner chuckled a little, "Don't look that worried, Doctor. Zeta's a hell of a interesting person, you are permitted to give him simple commands."

Zeta studied his objective carefully through his visor, he had to admit that his objective was quite good looking. He groaned, making the ground vibrate a little. His objective glanced at him in horror.

Steiner handed him the key, "Zeta, please don't be rough on Dr Elizabeth, she is quite important for our motherland." then he exit the room.

There was a extremely long silence, the woman stayed very still on her chair, Zeta was wandering if she had passed out by his appearance. However, the woman stood up and looked up into his visor, "Big guy, I wander if you can understand what I'm saying."

Zeta nodded.

"Do you even have a name?"

Zeta pointed at the Greek letter on his glove.

"Right you are just called Zeta."

Zeta nodded again.

Elizabeth smiled, she started to fell that under the heavy layers of armour, there was a soul of a person, so letting him to be her guard wasn't that of a bad idea after all.

"Just please don't knock over stuff when you are in my room." she walked around the tiny space, which could barely fit in Zeta.

Zeta sighed deeply.

"You are quite funny, big guy," laughed Elizabeth.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Zeta turned to open it.

Entered a young girl, dressed in…wait…the leather suit! She was the creature that captured her, thought Elizabeth. The girl had short, oily dark hair, yellow glowing eyes, and purplish skin, but overall she was quite good looking. She looked at Elizabeth, "Sorry, I was a bit rough with you yesterday."

"That's alright, you are just doing what you were told to do."

The girl blushed a bit, her cheeks turning more purple, then she turned to Zeta, "Father, I'm heading off to Dr Steiner's lab. I'll be back by 5:00pm."

The huge monster replied with a groan.

As the girl exit the room, Elizabeth couldn't hold her curiosity anymore, "She is your daughter?!"

Zeta groaned joyfully, he was always proud when people ask him about Eleanor.

"This place is mad." Elizabeth sat down on the hard army bed, her headache was still there.

"Can you please get me some water?" she asked. Zeta turned and left, closing the door softly behind(he was scared of breaking the door by accident).

All of a sudden, her desire for leaving this placed decreased a little: she was very curious to find out more about this place and especially the weird father and daughter couple.

Subject Zeta came back with a large hot water keetle, a iron cup that was quite **rust** y and what looked like to be a steel block under his arm. He placed the kettle and cup on the table and dumped the block heavily on the ground.

"Please don't make a hole in my room, I might fall into there."

Zeta laughed at the joke, presented with a chain of short grunts.

"You can laugh!" laughed Elizabeth, Subject Zeta seemed to be more than just a heavy armoured robot.

Subject Zeta sat down on the steel block as Elizabeth poured water from the kettle. Zeta's next moves surprised Elizabeth even more, from a small pocket on this leg armour(meant to hold ammunition), he took a row of paper and started to reading them.

"What're you reading." asked Elizabeth curiously.

Zeta groaned and showed the cover: " _One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich_ " by Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn(this was the unpublished version of the manuscript, only accessible to inner party members).

"Oh, can you please get me a copy next time as well," asked Elizabeth, she wandered how much more can this tin man do.

Zeta nodded, and went back reading.

Mason used to read a lot of novel, thought Elizabeth, tears came to her eyes as she tried to end her thoughts on Mason. She looked into the documents bank and found a neat pile of blueprints by Steiner, she sighed and put them on the table.

"Well, it'll still be useful to study his work, if one day I can get out of here." She switched on the table lamp that gave a faint yellow light.

"Hello my friend!" said a voice that almost made Zeta jump, it was Reznov, he seemed to be exactly the same since he last saw him four years ago.

"How's going, Reznov? Where have you been?"

"That's a very long story my friend," spoke Reznov, "I went on some of the most dangerous missions in Asia, through the thick jungles, over the raging rivers and across deadly cliffs."

Zeta turned over his helmet, to check on Elizabeth, she was still drawing the blueprints intensively.

"Reznov, can help me remember, that capitalist scientist really reminds of someone that I have known before, but lost in my memories."

"Umm...I can't really help you with this, I have a very limited knowledge in different faces. However, your relationship with Eleanor seemed to be bonded quite strongly."

"Yes, but how did you get to know her name?" asked Zeta curiously, since Reznov had left for missions before he discover Eleanor's name.

"Oh, I met her in the corridor near Steiner's office. Steiner seemed to be quite interested in her."

"Well, he bonded her with me, allow me to talk to her in my mind, and he injected her with a large dose of growth hormone, allow her to give me a help in combat."

Reznov sighed, "that's why she looked much older than normal 11 years olds. Fine, you haven't seen any other kids aside from her."

"Reznov, you shouldn't be worried about Eleanor, she is much more intelligent than me, Dr Steiner taught her all the scientific knowledge he know, and she loves me very much, most importantly." Zeta added.

Reznov looked down thoughtfully, then he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"I must leave now, I have a meeting with the comrades. However, I just want to tell you, Steiner is definitely planning on something. He used to be the most extreme Nazi in Germany, it's just quite unbelievable for him to turn into a great supporter of our glorious motherland and revolution."Reznov closed the door.

"Oh Zeta, can you tell me what time it is now?" Elizabeth turned to him, with her pencil on her ear.

Zeta groaned and slowly patrolled out to look at the clock tower in the facility(a gigantic statue of Comrade Stalin), he came back and held out his hand.

"That's a 5, right? Is your daughter coming?"

That reminded Zeta, he almost forgot his most important thing, Eleanor. At the same time, Eleanor hopped inside, as usual she was smiling gratefully and warmly.

"How's your lesson with Dr Steiner, Eleanor?" asked Zeta in a whale call.

"It was great, he taught me some physics, like **velocity, acceleration** , and how to draw **speed-time** and **acceleration-time** **graphs**.", she jumped onto him and hugged around his helmet, Zeta hummed happily in her tight hug. Elizabeth just stared at them in amazement, how could this young girl love her father so much, since they couldn't even speak to each other.

Eleanor noticed that they were watched and smiled at Elizabeth, "Hello, sorry for not introducing myself last time Dr Elizabeth Holloway . My name is Eleanor, I'm Subject Zeta's adopted daughter."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but quickly closed it because she couldn't really find the right words to say.

Eleanor glanced at Elizabeth with her glowing eyes, "I know this might be weird for you, Dr Elizabeth Holloway , but my father and I have a special kind of mental bond that will allow us to communicate with our thoughts."

Elizabeth was amazed by the level of technology that she was observing, but she was sure that all these somehow relates to Steiner.

Eleanor walked up to her, and looked down at the blueprints on her table, "Dr Steiner said you are one of the leading scientist in Rocket science and astronomy."

"Well..." Elizabeth blushed, "I just spent half of my on those stuff."

"Can you teach me about astronomy?" Eleanor spoke with her big yellow eyes full of desire for knowledge.

'This is the first kid who is as obsessed with astronomy as me,' thought Elizabeth, "Sure, just come here any time."

Eleanor made a playful giggle and went back to hug her father, "Daddy, one day I'm going to walk on the moon with you. You'll feel much lighter up there, since the **gravitational** **strength** on the moon is far less than on Earth, you'll weight much lesser there!"

Zeta groaned, he always thought the moon is made of cheese.

30 May 1955

Elizabeth sat thoughtfully on her wooden chair, smoking Russian cigar, waiting her breakfast to arrive.

"Morning Dr Elizabeth," the door opened and shut quickly, Eleanor came in, holding the breakfast tray.

"Where is your father?" Elizabeth watched Eleanor as she put the tray on her table and hopped onto the army bed, she was not in her armoured suit, but in her Russian uniform, she had a large hammer-and-sickle star necklace hanging around her slim neck.

"My father was away on a trip with Dr Steiner to Moscow to meet with Stalin."

"Oh, so you are taking his job today?"

"That's right Dr Elizabeth, I'll be staying here all day..." she suddenly seemed to remember something and ran out, after a few seconds, she was back holding a roll of paper and a clock, "my father told me to bring you a copy of _One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich_ and a clock for you to check the time."

"Oh," smiled Elizabeth, "that's very nice of you! Thank you Eleanor."

She took the copy from her hands, and placed the brass, circular clock on her desk.

"I heard in your country, there are places called space stations, and inside those stations, there were telescopes. I have never seen one, what do they look like, Dr Elizabeth?" asked Eleanor out of nowhere.

"Well, back in the United States of America, I used to work in one of those stations, I used to peek through the gigantic tubes that focuses light from the stars on to the optic where you look through. The telescope functions similar to a binoculars, but can focus and zoom in more." described Elizabeth.

"That sounds so fascinating, Dr Elizabeth, what do the night sky look like when you use a telescope to view it?" Eleanor moved closer to Elizabeth.

"The stars were much more closer, you could identify their colour spectrum and the type of fuel they use: blue stars are **helium** burning stars that are very hot; Yellow stars are like our **sun** , they fuel on the **fusion** of **hydrogen** atoms; and red stars are cool carbon stars. If I'm lucky, I could sometimes spot **comets** that obits around our **solar system** , the most common one is the **Halley's Comet** , it will come into our view every 74-79 years." Elizabeth closed her eyes and trying to reflect her time looking at the night sky.

"How about the **galaxies**?" Eleanor asked eagerly.

"Oh I forgot about them. We are in(actually on the edge) a gigantic galaxy called the Milky Way, in the centre was a massive **black hole** , that is so dense, **light** can't even escape its **gravitational field**. I could clouds of galaxies that are millions of **light years** away from us."

"How long is a light year, Dr Elizabeth?"

"The **distance which the light can travel in one year** , its around 9.5 trillion kilometres. So, we are looking at those galaxies "

Eleanor looked at her with amazement, "Wow that's very far, it's really a shame that our base is deep underground, I could seldom get out by missions, but I just never have the chance to study the stars and **planet** s like you do Dr Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt a pity for the girl, "Beilive in yourself, Eleanor, you still have a long journey child, chances are always there."

Eleanor giggled a little, Elizabeth sensed it was her chance to find out more about this place through this innocent girl, "So Eleanor, can I ask you something about your father?"

"Sure, but I don't know much, he couldn't remember much from the past, since his was brainwashed after his mutation and transformation to his present state."

"But do he know when he was transformed into the bio-mechanical soldier?" Elizabeth held out her pencil, she knew the girl's reply will be somehow useful.

Eleanor sat up, and thought for a moment," Ummm...Dr Steiner told me father was his first successful creation, back in around...around 1948 or something?"

This grabbed Elizabeth's attention, 1948, she could never leave that year in the dust, she would never forget the feeling of the last time she hugged her Mason, his strong arms, his warm temperature, and deep breaths.

"Are you alright Dr Elizabeth?" Eleanor glanced at her worryingly.

"I'm...I'm alright." she put a hand on her forehead, "please do carry on about your father, Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled, "Dr Steiner said my father used to be a perfect human, but during a mission somewhere in Crimea, he was badly injured during the conflict, he asked Dr Steiner to change him into Subject Zeta enable to say alive and serve our motherland."

"Do you ever know how your father was injured?"

Eleanor looked down onto the ground, "I don't really know to be honest Dr Elizabeth, my father adopted me in 1951 when I was seven."

Eleanor picked up the breakfast tray,"I'll put these back to the cleaning office, Dr Elizabeth, I'll be back soon." she turned and kicked open the door. Suddenly, she stopped, suggesting that she just remembered something, "Oh, I think my father was injured by some sorts of nuclear accident in Crimea." then she left, closing the door with her feet.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth spilled out the whole conversation on her note pad: 1948, Crimea, Russian soldier, Dr Steiner, nuclear accident, mutation. She threw her pencil hardly on the desk, and stared at the roof.

After a whole after of scientific discussions of astronomy and space, Eleanor layed tiredly on Elizabeth's army bed, trying to organise all the things she learnt in her mind. Elizabeth loved her student, thanks to all the growth hormones, Eleanor's brain was much more developed the other students Elizabeth had taught. She was a very curious learner, she was filled with questions and wanders about the world that she was isolated from. Now, it was the time for Elizabeth to ask Eleanor some questions in exchange.

"So Eleanor, do you know anything about your past?"

Eleanor's face saddened, her glowing eyes were becoming watery, she started to sob silently.

"I'm sorry Eleanor, I wasn't meant to upset you." Elizabeth quickly grabbed some rough tissue paper from her wooden drawer.

"No...Dr Elizabeth...it's just that I can't remember anything about my family. I was given to an Red Army Officer when I was born, my mother was killed in a Nazi concentration camp, my father was said to be without a name, and died somewhere during the battle of Stalingrad." Eleanor covered her face in the tissue that felt like sand paper.

Elizabeth, put her hand into the short, dark hair of the girl like a mother, even she had no experience at all.

"Thank you," Eleanor looked up with her eyes there were covered with red blood vessels, "you are the next person that I can express my emotions with, my father used to be the only one who'll listen and care for my struggles?"

"What about Dr Steiner?" asked Elizabeth suddenly.

"I like Dr Steiner's kindness for sharing his knowledge with me and allow me to spend more time with my father, but..." Eleanor went back into silence.

"It's alright Eleanor, I don't need to know everything."

"Dr Steiner sometimes make me feel weird. Like the the way he look at me, I seemed to be some sort of artwork in his eyes, and he is the artist. I don't know, every time when I'm injected with all kinds of chemicals, I just lose a bit of my soul."

"Ggggrrrrahhhh." a familiar groan entered from the outside alone with heavy footsteps.

Subject Zeta was quite pleased to see his beautiful daughter after a long day of listening to speeches of Comrade Stalin, he picked Eleanor up like lifting a feather off the ground. Eleanor hugged around as indestructible helmet as usual, "I missed you so much daddy."

It was not really possible to tell the difference between day and night in the underground reaserch centre, that was disconnected from the surface of the earth. Zeta walked back to his room, he just had the feeling that it should be quite late already, he turned slowly to the statue of Stalin: it was 9:30pm. He hummed gently, and entered his room.

Eleanor was already lying on her bunk bed in her grey army pjamas, and was holding her 'teddy bear' he made years ago out of rat skin(from Dr Steiner's labs) stuffed with wool of the mutated **spider-slik producing goat** , spray painted red(the only colour you expect to find around the party propaganda office).

"I'm ready for dream time father." Eleanor rowed over, letting Zeta cover her with the white bed sheets.

"So how's your day with Dr Elizabeth?" asked Zeta, he went over and sat heavily on his re-fueling platform.

"Oh, it had been quite great." Eleanor turned to face him, "she taught me so much astronmy. By the way father, have you ever been to a space station?"

Zeta nodded, but he had to admit the fact that he was sent to destroy the building, instead of using it for other purposes.

"Daddy, way? You should have snatched out the telescope, I really want one to look at the stars and planets, I also really wanted to search for comets!"

Zeta made a whale-call, Eleanor really made a huge difference to his actions, descisions and life overall.

"Did you ask her anything?" he tried to change the subject.

"Well, I asked her about the country she was from. She said she was from a place named California, where in most of the days, it is warm and dry. She often visit places called country parks, and most importantly, forests, I've only seen a few trees, I couldn't image to find myself in the middle of thousands of trees." Eleanor spoke desirably.

Zeta replied with a groan while he pluged a thick wire onto , this somehow made him think of the time when he was serving in Asia. He really hated the forests, it was quite impossible not for him to knock over a few trees when he patroled through the thick jungles.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, father, Dr Elizabeth was asking about you, like how and when were you made." Eleanor made a yawn, she was trying to stay awake as hard as she could.

'Who was he?' This is one of the greatest questions in Zeta's mind, but he never asked anyone about it, for some reason, he knew his answer will not be real.

"Eleanor, I think you are quite sleepy now. I'll think about this and I'll reply to you tomorrow." Zeta had a strange feeling of going out for some underground 'fresh air'. He exited the room and shutted the door tightly behind, there were some thoughts that he couldn't let even Eleanor to know.

A dark shadow was waiting patiently along the corridor, "Subject Zeta, you are here with me again, trying to search for your identity."

"Reznov," walked up to his friend, "For all these years, this question troubled in my mind, I tried my hardest to forget it, but every time, I was greeted with flashes of scenes, an explosion."

"I see, remember what Dr Steiner told you? You were rebuilt from the leftover of

an nuclear accident."

"Well, then that must be from the accident I suppose. But do you know anyone named Mason Sinclair?" asked Zeta.

"Not at all, that name sounds quite American to me." Zeta made a disappointed groan.

"Well, Zeta, have you ever wandered, why did Steiner took away your memories? If you are no one dangerous to the motherland, then why take your memories?"

Zeta turned to the laboratories above, "Maybe it will be safer for the surgery to be done without my memories..."

"XAXAXAXA" laughed Reznov, "I think Steiner is skilled enough to stuff you into this armour without touching your memories. Just remember this Zeta, when something is reduced out, then something else will be there to fill the emptiness, just like displacement reactions." Reznov punched Zeta's plated shoulder friendly.

"Go stay with your beautiful daughter now, Zeta, nothing lasts forever." with that said Reznov disappeared into the darkness, leaving Subject Zeta staring after him miserably.

Zeta grunted and stomped back, his orange glowing visor was like some sorts of deep sea creature, alone in the dark ocean.

1 June 1955

Elizabeth woke in the heavy knocks on her door, as if someone's slamming a hammer on it. For an instance, she thought the sound was from the ones to rescue her from this place, "I'm here! I'm here!" she shouted. The door opened, and entered two familiar figures.

"Morning Dr Elizabeth," said Eleanor sweetly as she entered, followed closely by her father.

Elizabeth was amazed by the appearance of the incredible father-daughter company in their full combat suits , she took out a cigar.

"Let me light it for you, Dr Elizabeth." Smiled Eleanor, she adjusted her razor projector to minimum power, and produced a beam of infrared ray onto the tip of Elizabeth's cigar.

"So, what are you two here for?" asked Elizabeth, relaxing on her chair.

Eleanor looked at Subject Zeta for a second, "my father wants to ask you a few questions."

Elizabeth's lips tipped a little, she had waited for this to happen, "Sure, I'll tell your father everything I have." Then she took out the cigar from her mouth and puffed out some smoke.

Eleanor stared back her massive father, waiting for him to begin. Zeta made some noise that showed that he was thinking deeply into the questions he had. Then he made a whale groan to Eleanor.

"My father was asking if you know the name Mason Sinclair." Eleanor finished quickly and glanced at Elizabeth, waiting for her answer.

At the moment, Elizabeth dropped her cigar onto the table, dust spread everywhere, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. The room was left silence, only the buzzing sound of the fission on Zeta could be heard.

"Do...do you really mean Mason Sinclair...an US special force sergeant?"

Zeta groaned, "Well, my father said he only heard of the name before, and he thought that it should be from someone in your country. Do you know him?" said Eleanor.

"Of course I knew!" cried Elizabeth, tears were filling her eyes, "He was the only thing that I've ever loved!"

"You mean, you are in love with him?"

"Yes, but in 1948, he was killed in an operation."

"What operation?" Eleanor was interested into the subject herself, she knew there should be some connection with her father, she was so keen to find out more about him.

"Operation Khan, he was sent to Crimea to capture nuclear documents from the Soviets, and to capture that god-damn Steiner, but they were discovered and Mason was reported to be killed in the gun fight." Elizabeth covered her face in her hands.

"Vell, vell, vell. What do ve have here?" said a sharp voice from the radio that made all of them jump, Dr Steiner ordered, "Eleanor please go back to your watchtower right now. Subject Zeta, would you please kindly, take Dr Elizabeth up to my room, I want to have few words with her."

Elizabeth looked at Zeta with fear, as he stomped over and picked her from her chair, and groaned.

"I think I have to leave, father, see you later." Eleanor put her circular helmet back on and sprinted out of the room.

"You zeemed to be making friendz, Dr Elizabeth." Steiner walked around Elizabeth in his room, then he stopped and faced Subject Zeta, "You are now dismissed, Subject Zeta, would you please kindly, return to your normal work in section 21A."

15 June 1955

It was 'night' the fortress was quite as ever at this period of time, most of the scientists and other crewmen had gone to their boarding rooms, only a few night guards were standing in the watchtowers along side with security cameras that kept rotating around corridor.

Zeta patrolled back from his watchtower duty, he just swapped over with the midnight crews. Quietly, he pushed the door open, trying not to wake Eleanor up. However, his efforts wasted when he discovered that Eleanor was siting below her bunk, writing something on the table.

"Are you still not asleep?" asked Zeta who returned to his heavy footsteps and walked over to his refuelling platform.

"Nah, I drunk too much coffee in the afternoon, my blood caffeine level is still pretty high," answered Eleanor, "ummm...let the **spring constan** t be **k** , then since k is straight, then it means k is constant..."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Hooke's Law."

"What's that?"

"When an elastic object such as a spring is stretched, the **increased length** is called its **extension**. The extension of an elastic object is **directly proportional** to the force applied to it: Force(N) = k(newtons per metre, N/m) × e(extension in metres, m)" Eleanor replied systemically.

Zeta sighed heavily, he stilled wanted to know more from Elizabeth, but now, Steiner was keeping him away from her, "Did you see Dr Elizabeth today?"

"Well, when I went to see Dr Steiner, I heard she arguing with him about something, but as soon as Dr Steiner see me, he end the discussion, and told the guards to bring Dr Elizabeth away."

Eleanor finished her work, and turned around on her chair to look at her father, who was inserting Uranium fuel into his reserve tank.

"I know what you are thinking father."

Zeta held up his helmet," Grrrrghhhh?"

"That Mason seemed to be somehow interfering with your past in 1948. Like the fact which both of you were injured or killed in Crimea, you were injured in a nuclear accident, and was rebuilt by Dr Steiner; he was killed in combat in an attempt to search for nuclear documents and Dr Steiner." Eleanor said thoughtfully.

"You are right, Eleanor, that's what I've been wandering over the past few days."

"But what should we do, Dr Steiner is the creator of you and my amour, he surly knows how to deal with us."

"We have to be patient Eleanor. First, we have to be open-minded, I don't want to be fooled by a few unreliable evidences.", Zeta sat down, and decreased his **generator power output**.

16 June 1955, USS Midway aircraft carrier.

"Guys," said, Jason Boston, "Tonight's mission is gonna be a tough one, the White House is following closely every process of our operation, we have to get in there quick and get our hells out in time."

He walked to the map of Russia, and explained the battle plan, "So, we have located a Soviet underground facility at the Northern coast of Russia, I know it'll be freezing gentlemen, but you are all trained to be tougher than others. The British SAS and French special forces will be attacking from the flanks of the facility, drawing fire away from us so we can get in there. Our main task is to rescue Dr Elizabeth Holloway , based on information, she was captured somewhere in the lowest floors in the building. Me and other CIA agents will be in charge to find her, you guys just need to create chaos in the building, allowing us to act stealthily. After we get Dr Elizabeth, we are gonna exit from the same place we enter, remember to use smoke grenades. Any further questions?"

The room packed with more than a hundred SEAL members went into deathly silence, finally someone spoke, "Sir, what if we encounter the Soviet Super Soldiers?" all the men turned to the questioner.

"What do you mean by the term 'Super Soldiers'?" Jason uttered.

"Well, a few of my friends who were badly wounded in combat had told me that they saw some unusual Russian weapons. Some say they encountered a bear sized walking knight, with the armour that can deflect all kinds of weapons. The others say that they met a creature with lighting speed, equipped with a needle-like blade, a razor cutter and can producing shrieks that will cause permanent deafness."

"Well, I was once encountered by the last one that you mentioned myself, but you see here, I'm perfectly well and I'm willing to take on that thing again. Guys, you are trained to face challenges, don't be moved by a few mythes."

"Father, I haven't seen Dr Elizabeth for the whole day." Eleanor put her helmet down on her bunk, and walked to her father.

"It's alright, I think she'll be fine." Zeta picked her up and let seat on his shoulder, but in his mind, he was really worried about Elizabeth, she was the only hope for him to discover his past and identity."

All of a sudden the alarms went off, flashing eye blinding red light.

"I think there is an intrusion" Eleanor hopped off Zeta and picked up he helmet.

"Rrrrrraaagggghhhh!" Zeta groaned, he picked up his heavy machine cannon, and a bunch of ammo boxes.

Outside, the base, it was a total mess, fires, explosions, soldiers and scientists running around trying to find a place to hide.

"The outside is now under control," spoke Jason over the radio to the SAS and French, "A wave of reinforcement is arriving, we have to be quick."

"Shrieeeeeekkkkk!" the memorable sound turned Jason around, in a second, he knew that he was not prepared to face the horrific creature again.

Eleanor went around the enemies like a bolt of lighting, every time when she make a stab, there was a scream of pain and blood. A SEAL tried to fire a rocket at her, she dodged with ease, the rocket went on to destroy the US armoured car behind her.

With his weapon unloaded, the SEAL froze with horror, the metallic creature rushed towards, with hellfire like light shooting from her visor. Eleanor sliced the rocket launcher in half, and jumped away, she was not going to kill an unarmored man.

The only thing Jason could think of now is to finish the mission quick before the whole army is slaughtered by the super soldier. He quickly went down the hallways, searching for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was frightened by the screams and shouts from the outside, she couldn't tell what is happening, she hid herself under her desk, and wished for the best outcome. Suddenly, someone jumped down from roof, landing with an "Ouch!".

"Jason Boston?!" surprised Elizabeth.

"Dr Elizabeth, is it really you?" asked Jason, picking himself up, "Let's get out of here!"

"Jason, you must tell the others to leave, they don't know what's waiting for them!"

"It's alright now Doctor, we had seen the worst, we must leave now..." his speech was interrupted by a deep groan mixed with a high pitched shriek.

Jason nervously turned around and faced the huge Frankenstein monster and his supernatural metallic daughter. Zeta groaned and lifted Jason up by the neck, Jason held his breath and stayed as still as he could. Finally his eyes met Zeta's visor that is now glowing in a blood red colour.

"Mr Zeta, can you please put my friend down. He was sent here to rescue me, nothing more."

Zeta looked down at Eleanor, who nodded. Jason was dropped back on his foot, he gasped for air. Then he turned to Elizabeth, "Who the hell are these..."

"You mean humans?" said Eleanor suddenly, she unlocked her helmet lock and took it off. Jason's jaw dropped as the face of a weird young girl, no more than 15 that previously destroyed half of his men revealed to him.

"How…how do… you get to know… these guys, Doctor?" he asked.

"Jason, this is Eleanor, that is her father, Subject Zeta, we are all the victims of Steiner," introduced Elizabeth, " This is Jason Boston, a friend of mine.".

"She is _his_ daughter?"

Zeta groaned, making the hair over Jason's body to stand (similar to what happens during thermoregulation).

"So what now?" Elizabeth swapped back the main subject, "Are you guys taking Jason away?"

Zeta looked at Jason, who was trembling all over, and turned to Eleanor, "Well, Eleanor, aside from you, I had never saved anything over my life."

"It's your decision father," replied Eleanor through their mental bond, "but, I really do think that it'll worth it for Dr Elizabeth to escape, she is the only one who has a connection to your past, and she is the only person in the outside that really know who we are."

"Do you know how to get them out?"

Eleanor smiled cunningly, "Father, over my time here in past few years, it's quite impossible for me not to scout around for secret passages."

Zeta made a short grunt, and Eleanor said for him, "My father agreed to let you go, Dr Elizabeth, but he really want you to remember us as persons and try to find his past."

Elizabeth burst into tears, she went forward and hugged Zeta's metallic body, "Thank you very much Mister Zeta, I'll never forgot this day, I'll do whatever I can to let the world appreciate you differently."

"Jason, where the hell are you?! The Soviet reinforcements are almost here!" the radio on Jason's leg suddenly went off, he looked at the others uneasily, "we better get going guys."

"Okay," replied Eleanor, putting her helmet back on, "you guys have to follow me, I know how to get past the security cameras and to the exit. My father will look after the repairs and stuff back here." she landed her fist on the door which flew off for a few meters, "Come on Dr Elizabeth." Elizabeth and Jason hurried behind her.

Suddenly a long moan from behind stopped them in their shoes, they both turned back fearfully, had the metal giant changed his mind?

"Dr Elizabeth," explained Eleanor, "My father wants something from you…"

Elizabeth smiled, she reached into her chest pocket and took out a leather wallet, she searched through it with her soft fingers, and carefully pulled out a little piece of card.

"This is the last photo of me and Mason when we were in New York, before his mission." she handed the photo to the outstretching hand of Subject Zeta, "I hope it'll help you to remember," Zeta replied with a thankful grunt.

"Goodbye, Subject Zeta, and good luck." Elizabeth waved at Zeta one last time before disappearing into the thick smoke with Jason and Eleanor.

"What the hell is Jason doing in there?"

"Well, what do you expect? This place is full of freaks, remember that thing which injured half of our man? It's gone after Jason went in."

The outside of the fortress was now in a total mess, the ground was now covered with shell holes, the clouds were stained by the dark smoke produced by the destroyed vehicles.

"We have to leave now, the Soviet reinforcements are almost here, our forces will not be able to stand their attack within a minute!" cried a SAS officer.

"Sir, I'm afraid that thing's back…" all the men stopped their motion.

A circle of dim green light appeared in the thick cloud of smoke, it came closer and closer towards the soldiers who all held their weapons in their shaking hands.

"Hold your fire guys! It's me, Jason, I've got Dr Elizabeth!" Jason shouted over his radio, as they stumbled out of the smoke.

"Jason, what are you doing…"

"It's all right now Smith," Jason gestured the officer to lower his weapon, "she's on our side now."

"What in gods name…"

Elizabeth turned to Eleanor, "So Eleanor, may I ask you something?"

Eleanor nodded her metal helmet.

"You see…" said Elizabeth slowly, "You are locked in this place for years, have you ever wandered about the world outside?"

Eleanor replied nothing, but turned her green visor to a curious yellow.

"I'll be going with these guys…Do you want to come along with me, to America, I can show you the other side of the world."

"I must thank you for your request Dr Elizabeth, but I can't leave my father here."

"But Eleanor, this might be your only chance to freedom…"

Eleanor took off her helmet, earning gasps of amazement from the rest of the men, she looked at Elizabeth with her watery blue eyes, "I'm sorry, but my father had saved my soul, I'm willing to give up my freedom to be with him."

"Eleanor, are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"You are one of the toughest person I've ever met, your appearance just doesn't match with your personality," Elizabeth went a bit closer to Eleanor.

"I'll miss you Dr Elizabeth."

"Me too Eleanor." they hugged closely together, both knew that this will probably be their last opportunity to see each other again.

"Go find your father now," Elizabeth held Eleanor by her armour, "he should be waiting."

"Goodbye Dr Elizabeth."

"Goodbye Eleanor, hope we will be able to meet again in a place without war."

Subject Zeta wandered around the structure of the underground base, he had a bunch of **carbon dioxide** **fire extinguishers** under his arm to put out **electrical fires**. The base was now in a chaos, scientists and workers all scrambled for safety exits in the corridors. Meanwhile Zeta was planning on his excuse with Dr Steiner, "should I just tell him that when I arrived at the cell, Elizabeth was already gone?"

"Help me Comrade!" a cry for help alerted him.

Zeta turned around to see a man with his legs crushed by a large oil container, he quickly lifted the container off the man. He took a closer look at the man, he was roughly around fifty or something, there were quite a few bullet scraps on his face that seemed to had been there for quite a long time. Putting the container aside, he stretched out his hand to the man to pull him up.

"Thank you Big Brother," the man smiled and got hold of his gigantic gloved hand, "I'm comrade Dragovich, please take me up too Dr Steiner's…"

Dragovich.

A figure appeared behind Subject Zeta, "Zeta, the time has come."

Reznov stomped towards him, there was a smile on his face, a smile of death, his right hand was holding a long, rusty wrench that the loosen screws rattled.

"Reznov, what, what are you doing here?" it was impossible not to sense anything wrong by now.

"I'm just here to finish my job, Zeta, the job I failed to achieve years ago."

"What job?"

"Revenge." Reznov spoke simply, he looked down at Dragovich who was shivering with fear, " I expect you to be surprised."

"Who…who are you?!"

"Ten years ago, I remember you shot me in the back, I trusted you for so long, saw you as my brother." Reznov hold the wrench in his other palm, stopping the rattle.

"No…you can't be Reznov, I thought he was already taken by Dr Steiner."

Reznov nodded, Zeta still stared at him with curiosity, "You are correct, Dragovich, you had kindly allowed me to became Steiner's test specimen, he tested all of his evilness on my body, made me no more than a piece of living flesh that was covered with syringe."

"Reznov was dead, I was there when you killed him I saw you blow the brain out of him!" Dragovich screamed, he soon let out a painful cry when the irregular form of the wrench smacked against his cheek.

"A man can live as long as he want, his heart can be stopped but his soul will never be destroyed." Reznov rubbed his hand against the bloody wrench.

Dragovich just stayed there breathing heavily, he looked up once again, " I beg you comrade, I've done nothing wrong, it's all for the benefits of our motherland!"

"Benefits of the motherland." smirked Reznov, he raised the wrench once more, "then you'll sacrifice your friend and your own life for it."

With a load crunch, the wrench landed on Dragovich's skull, blood poured down like a stream.

Reznov kicked the still breathing creature in the guts, "Feeling despair and hopeless? Well, it is an experience you gave me." He quickly attacked with his wrench once more. Blood sprayed and stained all over the floor, with bits of broken bones and brain matter.

Zeta watched as Dragovich's head blossomed into the flower of death, he could feel nothing, no rage, sympathy or any forms of emotions. Reznov finished his job quickly, he walked back with his blood dripping weapon in his hand, "I must thank you for this my friend, thank you for allowing me to apply my revenge…"

"FATHER!" Zeta froze by the familiar cry.

He turned around to face his daughter who stood in her defensive position, "What…what…did you just done?"

Zeta shrugged, and looked down at his hand. The wrench laid in the centre of his glove, covered in red liquid. No, Reznov killed him, he saw with his own eyes!

"Father…can you hear me…?"

"It was Reznov!" Zeta could feel his mind started to panic, "He killed Dragovich for his revenge!" He threw the wrench at the ground, creating sparks from the forceful impact.

Eleanor walked closer to him, making him stumble backwards, "Father, I believe my own eyes, and who is Reznov?"

Subject Zeta sank to the ground, he could feel his mutated heart vibrate harder than ever, he tried to speak but resulting in making more grunts and groans.

"Calm down father," Eleanor hold her shaking father in her strong arms, "You can tell everything to me later…"

"Subject Omega," a sharp sound from the radio interrupted, "please disconnect the power output wire of Subject Zeta immediately."

Tears ran down Eleanor's cheek as she hugged tightly around her father.

"Do it, Eleanor, I'm not letting them hurting you as well." Zeta pulled Eleanor's hand down to his control panel on his chest plate.

22 June 1955,Audio recording with Dr Elizabeth Holloway

Interviewer:So, Dr Elizabeth Holloway, please describe in detail of your stay in the Russian Secret Research Centre Number 68.

Dr Elizabeth:Soon after my capture, I was sent straight to there.

I was introduced to the facility by Dr Steiner.

Interviewer:You mean Steiner Von Braun, the former Nazi scientist who was the target for Operation Khan?

Dr Elizabeth:Yes.

Interviewer:What happened later?

Dr Elizabeth:He asked me to help him to review his missile projects' blueprints.

Interviewer:What did you do.

Dr Elizabeth:I refused at first, I know what will be the results in the creation of those weapons.

Interviewer:How was you treated in the camp?

Dr Elizabeth:Well, I have to say, better than I expected, Steiner introduced me to his creation of the first mutant solider, Subject Zeta.

Interviewer:Do you mean this (took out pictures from the missions from Korean war and other operations)?

Dr Elizabeth:That's him.

Interviewer:So he was sent to guard you?

Dr Elizabeth:Correct.

Interviewer:You had conversation with him?

Dr Elizabeth:Well, his vocal chords were taken out during the operation which transformed him into his present state, but indeed he was able to understand what I'm saying.

Interviewer:That's very interesting. Please do tell us everything you know about it, it'll be really valuable resources for the Department of Armaments. Our soldiers had been spotting this unusual, weapon, since the Korean War and other operations followed. However, it was still a myth before this year, and our knowledge on it was still extremely limited, anything from you will be very valuable.

Dr Elizabeth:From my conversation with his daughter…

Interviewer:Sorry to interrupt, who is his daughter?

Dr Elizabeth:Her name is Eleanor, she was adopted by him years ago in a Soviet concentration camp.

Interviewer:Did you just said adopted?

Dr Elizabeth:Yes. That's really a stunning fact to know about a huge tin man who can only make groans instead of speaking. I think you have lots of photos of Eleanor.

Interviewer:Indeed, she was sometimes more active than her father. She had created so much fear in our armies recently, reports confirmed her destroying a whole armoured unit in less than ten minutes.(putting down more photos on the table) This one is her most recent photo, she seemed to be talking to you in a very friendly way, Dr Elizabeth.

Dr Elizabeth:One of the my most surprising experience during my capture is to discover the human nature under those armour. She is a very bright and nice girl, she cared and helped me a lot in the camp, so did her father. It was only the government and Steiner who turned them into cold-blooded weapons.

(Part 1 of the recording ends)

Jason was standing outside the glass door to the department of homeland defence, in his usual black leather jacket, he waited patiently in the rain, with a black umbrella in his gloved hand. He looked down at his watch, which read '9:30pm'.

Finally, Elizabeth appeared, followed by her interviewer and a few other officials.

"Thank you for your interview today, you had provided us with uncountable number of valuable resources." said one of the official.

"Sure thing as long as they can help." replied Elizabeth, as she walked under Jason's umbrella.

"See you tomorrow for your second recording session."

Jason and Elizabeth hurried to an army jeep, Jason hopped into the driver's spot as Elizabeth occupied the back row.

"So, how's today's interview?" asked Jason.

"Well, quite fine."

He started the car engine which replied with a roar. Elizabeth looked out of the window in complete silence, Jason turned around for a second to check on her, "Dr Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yea," lied Elizabeth, "I'm just wandering a little in my mind."

"Still thinking about your Russian friend?"

Elizabeth did not reply.

"I do agree that girl seemed to be okay, when she had her helmet off." Jason opened the window to let in more fresh air to neutralise the thick rubber smell in the car.

"Well, it's still really hard to imagine her destroying a whole armoured unit." he said to himself.

"She had suffered tremendously," Elizabeth suddenly stated, " She lacked everything that'll make her a person. She'll become another one of Steiner's insane project!"

Jason grunted, and made a turn onto a country road.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something about your last mission with Mason?"

"Uhh…Why?"

"Just want to confirm something." replied Elizabeth.

"Okay then, sure, what's your question?"

Elizabeth sat back and took out a cigar, "Tell me again, how Mason died."

"You had asked me about that for like a hundred times. When we were discovered by the Russians, there was a firefight, during that fight, a bullet hit Mason in the chest, and he gave me his last words to you before he passed away."

"Are you sure Jason?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Yes…"

"Well, when I was with Subject Zeta, he kept mentioning he knew a guy named Mason from before."

"There are tons of Masons out there Dr Elizabeth."

"Well, I'm not sure about the numbers in Russia."

Jason started to grew impatient, he closed the window, "Dr Elizabeth, I saw Mason died in front of my own eyes. I'm sure he will have no connection with any random Russian super soldier."

Elizabeth sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You know what? Subject Zeta was made in 1948, and all he was told about his past was that he was a survivor of a nuclear accident in a _Crimea nuclear research centre_. I'm pretty sure that the Russians are not bothered enough to build more than one research centre on one tiny island. In the same year, you and Mason went on that god-damn "

Jason said nothing, he fiercely stopped the car in the middle of the road, and started to breath heavily.

"What's up." Elizabeth asked harshly.

"I can't hide this from you any longer." Jason started to sob in his hands.

Elizabeth felt a bit sympathy towards the agent who was wiping his tears with his gloves, "Maybe you can tell me later when you are ready."

"No, I can't keep it to myself anymore." Jason took out a piece tissue from the cupholder, "Mason was not shot to death, he sacrificed himself for the rest of us."

"…"

It was late in the midnight, winds blew across the crop fields, creating ( **transverse** ) wave patterns on the field as if the surrounding is located in the ocean.

Elizabeth stared at Jason as he told the truth that he hid for ages, her once beautiful face was pale and motionless.

"…and that's all I can remember before leaving him behind…" Jason nervously glanced at Elizabeth, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Should…we carry our journey?"

No reply.

Carefully, Jason slipped back into his seat, and stealthily turned the keys…

Bang! Jason heard the back door slammed open, "Dr Elizabeth! Please come back! My mission is to keep your safety." He tried to jump out but realised he was still in his **seat-belt**. Elizabeth walked away into the darkness, she turned around as Jason landed on the ground, "Just tell them that I'm taking a little walk, I'll be there within a few hours."

"but…"

"Just leave me alone for a second, please."

"Okay." Jason went back on the jeep and watched as Elizabeth disappeared into the crop fields.

24 June 1955,Soviet base number 238

"Dr Steiner," asked Eleanor, she was dressed in a white nurse dress, she looked more tired and exhausted than ever, "can I please know what is happening to my father?"

Dr Steiner watched at the motionless amour of Subject Zeta through the thick glass wall, "Ich don't rially know. Ich had never expect anything like thiz to happin."

Eleanor walked near him and put her soft palm onto the glass, "Will he ever be well again?"

Dr Steiner nodded, "He'll survive but, I muzt vash hiz memoriez away firzt." he bent down and put a plain rubber glove on his right hand.

"Will he remember me?" Eleanor asked passionately.

"I control hiz pazt." Dr Steiner smiled, "I own hiz pazt."

"Dr Steiner, do you know who is Reznov?"

Steiner's face tightened, "He waz a traitor vhich your fazther waz zent to execute, but that cunning rat somehow installed him inzide your father's mind, controlling hiz actionz."

Eleanor fell into silence and her vision was back onto her father, she still remembered the time when her father stretched his massive hand to her in the Gulag.

She eyed Dr Steiner as he walked away to prepare the operation. She put a hand on her stomach, it was still there, she could feel its sharp tip leaning against her bare skin , its **plastic** form made her very uncomfortable.

"Zeta! Can you hear me?!" a voice shouted, it was very familiar.

"Come on big guy," it was Reznov.

"Who are you?" Zeta asked with annoyance.

"Have you still not worked out?" snapped Reznov, "I am you, I am a part of you mind, a part of your soul, a part of your body."

Zeta made a frustrated groan and struggled in the metal chains tied around his body.

"What do you want now?"

"I want to help you, Subject Zeta," said Reznov calmly, "you have helped me with my revenge, now I'll help you to keep you alive."

"I'm always a soulless man," replied Zeta, "All I cared about is Eleanor, she is the only person keeping my hopes and dreams."

"Open your eyes now."

Zeta looked at the slender form of his daughter standing beside him. She held an empty syringe in her hand.

"Eleanor!"

"Father I missed you so much, I could feel your struggles and your seek for freedom."

"Its alright Eleanor, as long as you are alive and well, I'm happy. Should you be here at all?"

Eleanor's face saddened, tears snaked down her pink cheeks, "Father, I can't live without you to show me the way this world works. Dr Steiner is going to drain your memories once again, he will kill you mentally."

Zeta made a long whale moan.

"Father," Eleanor leaned closer to his visor, "I still have a way to save your memories, but you must trust me."

Zeta nodded as hard as he could.

"Okay," Eleanor slid an arm into her dress and took out an empty syringe, "When I was with Dr Steiner, he mentioned that your memories are stored in a kind of special liquid in your brain, well, your brain is fixed inside your helmet…The only option now is to…suck your memories out before Dr Steiner do the same…" Eleanor peeked at Zeta, waiting for his response.

"See? Here is your chance," claimed Reznov proudly inside Zeta's head.

"Well, I do trust her for my life, but no one wants a syringe inside his brain." grunted Zeta.

"Fine, its your choice, big guy," laughed Reznov.

Zeta cursed.

"You know I know everything you are thinking, since we are sharing the same brain."

"Grrrrraaaahhh!"

"Uhhh, father are you alright?" Eleanor asked worryingly, "If you don't want to do it, I can try to find other ways…"

"DO IT ELEANOR!"

A slight smile appeared on Eleanor's face, "Right father, I'll try to do it as quickly as possible. Trust me, I've read so many surgery books and done quite a few dissections…"

Before Subject Zeta could question his unusual daughter about where she had done all those training, Eleanor plugged the syringe into a special portal on his helmet.

He watched from below, as she gently pulled the **plunger** , decreasing the pressure inside the barrel by **increasing the volume**. Which the **pressure difference** caused the suction to start.

Subject Zeta could feel nothing, since the brain lacks **sensory receptors** inside it. However, indeed, he couldn't remember anything from before as the syringe's barrel was slowly being filled by some pinkish liquid.

The unknown young nurse unplugged the syringe from his helmet. He studied the young woman, she was quite good looking and he had to admit that she had a slender form, but she just gave him a strange feeling, she was just too young to be in a nursing dress. The dress actually suites her pretty well, it was in a pure white colour just like her skin.

She gently petted his helmet and gave him a sweet smile, "It's all done, I'll see you later father."

"Did she just called him father?" he couldn't remember anything, even his name.

Where is this place? He thought miserably, as the young girl exited the room with a syringe containing some pinkish liquid.

She gave him a final grin as she shut the heavy metallic gate behind her.

******End of Part I******


	2. Part II

Dear Readers: Thank you for reading this far of my terrible story! Well, if you are interested in Part II of this story, I've just published it online recently(URL: s/12966871/1/The-Internal-Conflict-Part-II) or just find Internal Conflict(Part II) on my page.

Thx!

Comrade Doggo.


End file.
